Charms
by Lady Ktulu
Summary: [Complete] A fluffy Christmas story where Hermione gets annoyed with everyone under the sun and ends up falling in love with Draco.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish these were mine but they aren't. So don't sue. Thanks to Robyn* my beta.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was just over a week until Christmas break, and although Christmas spirit was think in the air, Hermione wasn't feeling very cheery at all. She felt lost and alone as she looked around her empty dorm, seeing no clue as to where Lavender or Parvati would be. Suddenly the door to the 5th year Girls' Dorm swung open. "Hey Hermione! Can I shift my stuff in now?" Although Ginny and Hermione has started the year as close friends, they began to drift away from each other when Ginny became involved with Harry. Inspite of this fact, Ginny was going to move into the 5th year dorm, as the other girls in the 4th year dorm had gone home for an extended Christmas break, and the 3rd years seemed to have a collective brain-cell of one. ********** Draco sighed, and looked around Snape's dungeon. "Ah, Draco. I didn't think you would be down here so early tonight."  
  
"I was bored Professor, and I couldn't stay in the common room. I was getting too nervous. Too scared. What if I'm doing the wrong thing?"  
  
"Draco, you know that this isn't going to be easy. Standing up to your father...'socializing' with a mud-" "Don't call her that, please." Snape merely raised an eyebrow. "I can't use that word anymore...not after seeing what he did. Not after I found out that all his teachings were lies." "Is that right, Mr. Malfoy? Well, this is going to be an interesting twelve days..."  
  
"Are you sure I can do it? I can call it all off...just keep watching from afar, hoping she's safe and happy..."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know that is the last thing you want. And let's face it, Ms. Granger is more than a fair match for you. She is very close to overtaking you as top of Potions...or was."  
  
"She still looks so sad and lost...is it affecting her grades much?"  
  
"Well, she'll probably still come top of the class, because of the way she studies for exams. But her class work has been slipping, yes." ********** Draco sat silently, staring into the Slytherin fire. This year he had both Potions and Care of magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, and as there were only 6 students in their entire year taking Arithmancy (2 Hufflepuffs, 2 Ravenclaws, Hermione and himself), he could observe her behavior there too. Ever since Potty and the Weasel had started to go out with their girlfriends, Hermione had started to withdraw into herself. She was spending more and more time in both the Prefects study room, and some of the smaller rooms in the library. She almost never smiled. In class, she would sit with the other Gryffindor girls, or on her own. If she did sit with Potty and the Weasel, they would invariably ignore her, or else only talk to her for help with her work. Never anything personal, not even a 'thank you' for helping with a particularly nasty potion. Draco was reminded of during their 3rd year, when for some reason the others refused to speak to her, especially the Weasel, and again in 4th year after she had attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. He wondered what it would be like to see her smile again, to laugh again. **Because of me...**. Before, he couldn't have. "Married life is merely a habit, a bad habit" his father had told him. But he didn't have to worry about that now...his father was gone, far, far away. He had seen his father torture and murder countless people, Muggles and Wizards alike, for Lord Voldemort... Suddenly, Draco could smell a particularly nasty, offensive smell. Pansy's perfume. "Draco...what are you thinking about? You haven't moved for ages." Pansy simpered. "Just a hard Arithmancy problem...nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Seemingly satisfied with his comment about her 'pretty head', and not realising that it was sarcastic, she moved off to the girl's dormitries. 'I'll do it...even if I don't reveal who I am...' he thought. With that last thought, he threw his school robes with his prefect badge on them over his shoulders, and slipped out of the Slytherin common room, into the halls of Hogwarts. 


	2. 25 Roses

Disclaimer: I wish these were mine but they aren't. So don't sue. Thanks to Robyn* my beta.  
  
The next day Hermione awoke to the giggles of her room-mates, Parvati and Lavender. Ginny was already gone. "It's so romantic...does it say who they're from?" "No...who do you think it could be?" "Harry...Ron...?" "No, both of them have girlfriends...oh, maybe they've realised that they have been in love with her all this time..."  
  
"Yeah, they could be trying to win her over!" "Both of them!?" Bleary-eyed, Hermione pulled back the curtains of her four-poster and looked over at her room-mates, who were facing away from her, bent over something. "What are you two doing?" Parvati and Lavender whirled 'round, each with a delighted and slightly predatorial (AN: is that even a word?) grin on their faces. "Hermione! Wait till you see what was waiting for you this morning!" squealed Lavender. Parvati proudly thrust a bouquet of roses towards her. "Look, 24 red, 1 white...and a note!" Hermione took the roses in a daze "Who would do such a thing?" she asked. Bouncing up and down with delight, Parvati and Lavender both squealed "Read the card! Read the card!" 'To my Darling Hermione- You wouldn't get a partridge from me, and anyway a pear tree would surely die in this weather.' Sure enough, outside Hogwarts was enveloped in a blizzard. 'However, I felt that you needed something to celebrate the first day of Christmas with. From your 'True Love'. PS: they have an everlasting charm on them, so will last as long as my love for you.' Parvati and Lavender looked as though they were going to burst with delight and suspense. "Do you know who it could be, Hermione?" Hermione just stared at the gorgeous roses, lost in her own thoughts. **Who could it be?** ********** Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast, his grey eyes zeroing in on one person in particular. **She looks better today** he noted. She was laughing with 3 other Gryffindors, 2 he knew by sight and the other was the female Weasley. He sighed as she tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder, her gorgeous cinnamon eyes twinkling at the joke that he did not hear. He shook his head to clear it of such folly. **Hmm, I have enough time to stop by the kitchens on the way to Potions...** Draco quietly slipped from the Slytherin table and out the door of the Great Hall, off to visit his old house elf. ********** Snape swept into Potions, late as always. "Settle down, settle down. Now, for the next month we are going to be working on making a Polyjuice Potion. This potion is extremely complex and difficult to make, and I doubt that many of you have the ability-" At this, Ron and Harry shared a grin as Hermione smiled softly into her lap. "-To make it. As this potion takes a full month to prepare, you will be working in pairs on a written essay and a verbal presentation on the history and usage of one of the potions we will be covering, or have covered this year while we wait for the potion to be prepared. I have paired you up into partnerships according to...skill, for lack of a better word, although almost none of you have any. Longbottom & Crabbe, Brown & Parkinson, Weasley & Goyle-"  
  
"He thinks I'm as bad as that idiot?!" Ron exclaimed. "Actually he's quite good...he just doesn't show it." replied Hermione. Harry didn't look convinced. "-Potter & Zabini, and finally, Malfoy & Granger. Please come up to the front to collect your assignments and Polyjuice instructions, and get started." **Like we need instructions** thought Ron, Harry and Hermione, as they fought to hide another grin. **What are they smiling about?** wondered Draco. ********** As they had already prepared the initial ingredients quickly, Hermione and Draco were sitting beside each other, wondering how to go about the next stage of their project. As top of potions (Draco in front (AN: ha! Found it!) of Hermione by 1%), Snape had given them an even harder project: Describe the relationship between a family of potions. **Well, maybe this won't be so bad. Malfoy is good at this subject, and he wasn't too bad just then...he didn't even call me names or anything. Just...Granger.** **Okay, you idiot, you've made it this far. Oh god, don't stuff up now. Don't think about her beautiful hair, her gorgeous eyes, her melodic voice...aargh! Snakes! Snakes! Think snakes! For god's sake think snakes before you have to stand up...** "Sooo...what family should we do?" "Huh?!" jerked Draco. He shook his head, and quickly focused on Hermione, who was looking rather shocked at the fact that Malfoy had just lost his composure...without being injured, or turned into a ferret. He quickly shook it off, and resumed his normal cold expression. "What. Family. Should. We. Do?" repeated Hermione, as if she was speaking to a toddler. "Oi! Don't speak to me like I'm the Weasel. How about mind control potions?" "Um, no, no Death Eater potions thank you very much." "I'mnotaDeathEater," mumbled Draco, "and anyway they were used tons by the Ministry..." "Oh yeah, like the Ministry knows everything..." muttered Hermione, who was wondering what Malfoy had mumbled. "Dream potions?" "Shape-shifting potions?" "Love potions?" "Invisibility potions?" A band was heard as Neville exploded his 14th cauldron that term. Draco smirked. "Co-ordination potions?" Hermione looked affronted, then slowly tried to repress a smile, and eventually covered her mouth and started giggling softly, her eyes shining with mirth. **Ooh, I made her laugh...she looks so pretty...I wish she would smile more around me. I wonder...** "-and if you keep this up, you shall not pass!" finished Snape infront of a cowering Neville and Crabbe. At this, Hermione lost it and started laughing hysterically. So did most of the Muggle-borns in the class.  
  
"What? What is so funny?" Snape whirled around and glared at the students. "It's just...well...sir..." "Sometime this century, please Ms. Granger..." "Well, that line, "You shall not pass" is from a Muggle film...and you see, you are just so different from the wizard who said it..." with that, Hermione collapsed, laughing. Snape swooped down on her. "And why would that be, Ms. Granger?" he hissed, his voice full of venom that a Gryffindor student would laugh at him in his own dungeon. Hermione struggled to stand upright and face Snape. "Firstly, there is nothing about you that would suggest you could be called 'Gandalf the Grey'; you wouldn't go and do simple conjuring magic for Hobbits; and you most certainly wouldn't sacrifice yourself by leaping off a cliff after Balrog in-order to guarantee that Frodo could get to Mordor and destroy the One Ring!" At this, all of the non-Muggle students looked thoroughly confused. So did Snape. "I see...and where is all of this from?" "Lord of the Rings, sir. It's a trilogy, kind of, but it's really six books, but it's just referred to as one book. I've never read it, but it's supposed to be really good. They have made it into three films: the first two have been released, the last one will be released next year, sometime." At that point, the sand in the timer on Snape's desk ran out, signalling the end of class. Most of the students rushed to gather their stuff, as Snape looked at Hermione, who had started to pack up her stuff. His gaze slid to Draco, who shrugged and started to pack up also. Snape turned, and glided bat-like to his office at the front of the room. "He-Granger, we still haven't decided on what to research." Hermione caught her bottom lip with her teeth before replying. "How about we meet in the library after dinner tomorrow?" Draco nodded, and was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, and swept out of the classroom at the front of a wave of Slytherins. 


	3. Two Turtledoves

Disclaimer: I wish these were mine but they aren't. So don't sue. Thanks to Robyn* my beta.  
  
"Miss must wake up! Wake up Miss!" "Uh?" Hermione sat upright, blinking fuzzily. A house elf with large tennis ball green eyes blinked back at her. "Dobby?" "Sir told Dobby to give this to you personally Miss. Incase room-mates looked, Miss. But Miss, Dobby must go and cook now." With a snap of his fingers, Dobby was gone and a small velvet jewelry box with a black satin ribbon around it was on her bed, beside a note. " 'I know you know this one.' Hmm, I wonder what that means?" looking around her room and seeing her roommates' curtains still closed tightly, Hermione shrugged and slipped the ribbon off the box. "Oh!" ********** Draco growled and rolled over, away from the evil light. **I'm a creature of the night. This early in the morning is just not on...** As he was trying to hide under the pillows, he could hear thumping footsteps walking towards his bed. "Draco, it's time for breakfast." Trust Crabbe to know when mealtimes were. Draco sighed as he hauled himself out of bed and into some clean robes. He hated mealtimes at the Slytherin table during the term. It was always so silent, so oppressive. Once it was holiday time and the crowds thinned out, laughter and conversations could be heard there, but during the actual term it was a place of silence, where no-one talked louder than a whisper, and no-one laughed. Especially at breakfast. Suddenly, Draco remembered something that made him want to break out into a huge smile and race into the Great Hall. **The earrings...** ********** After checking the earrings for curses, Hermione slipped them into her ears, and joined the others as they went down to breakfast (Lavender and Parvati had woken up while she had been checking for curses, and had not yet noticed her earrings, as they hadn't seen her). When seated at the usually rowdy Gryffindor table, she flashed a bright grin at Harry and Ron, who were looking decidedly sleepy. Come to think of it, so was Ginny...Hermione turned in her seat and surveyed the Ravenclaw table. Yep, so was Cho. *~Idiots. I hope they fall asleep in class.~* she was sick of the way that they were constantly out at nights. *~If I ever catch them...~*. She supposed it was weird for her, their supposed 'best friend' to be thinking such thoughts, but honestly, just because they were the Boy Who Lived and his sidekick, that didn't give them any right to be wondering around the castle late at night...unless Voldemort was around. "Hey Harry, does your scar still hurt?" Hermione asked, doing her best Californian blonde impersonation. "Huh?" He looked up from the stack of waffles he was drooling over. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"I just noticed the enormous circles under your eyes and I wondered if you had gone out last night because your scar was hurting...you know, just in Voldemort was around or something." 'Voldemort' was said softer than everything else, because inspite of her best efforts, the rest of the Gryffindors still shuddered when his name was mentioned. *~Cowards. Where's your Gryffindor courage?~*. Harry just blushed at her question, and ignored her for the rest of the meal. *~Now I'm really mad. He didn't even notice my earrings...and I put my hair back and everything.~* ********** *~Ugh. Those two need to get a life... "Oh those are so pretty Hermione"... "I wish my boyfriend would do something romantic like that"~* Still frowning over the ridiculous behavior of Lavendar and Parvati, Hermione pushed open the door to the library and walked confidently. She smiled at Madame Pince, who gave an honest smile to her favourite student. Hermione wandered to the back of the library, checking the different tables half- heartedly. *~I bet he's at the back...~* She rounded the last table. *~Surprise, surprise. Hey, he actually has books out...will wonders never cease?~* "Malfoy," she nodded as she sat down at the table. "Granger," he returned, "I was looking through these, and I wondered if we could come to a compromise." Hermione was in shock. *~Does he even know what that word means?~* Out loud, she whispered "Compromise?" "Yes, I do know what that means. I have an excellent vocabulary. I know the original meaning of the word 'Dumbledore'. I can read, speak and write Latin. Now, about the compromise...?""Hang on. What is the original meaning of 'Dumbledore'?" she queried. "Olde English for 'Bumblebee'"At this, Hermione dropped her books onto the table and sat down, laughing, slightly hysterically. "I can actually see that, you know," she replied, through her laughter. **I made her laugh! I made her laugh!**After a few minutes, Draco coughed quietly. "About the project..."She blinked rather rapidly, and gestured for him to continue. *~He was actually serious? Not just trying to distract me so that he could heap all the work on me?~*. This was something that unfortunately happened often in the life of Hermione Granger."Why don't we look at the different types and uses of mood potions? From the basic ingredients that all of them use, to those that effect your moods to the ones that reveal them?" Hermione looked surprised. "Not too offensive, Granger?" "A pleasant surprise. I agree, that will be interesting. Where should we start?" *********** *Thump*. "My head huurts..." Hermione looked up from her book to see Malfoy with his head resting on the 3,000-page book. "Why did I suggest this?" he mumbled. Hermione just shook her head. "Personally, I don't see how you give up after an hour..."  
  
"An hour? It's been 2 and a half! It's nearly curfew! The words are blurring, and I have homework for other classes! And not only that-" Draco closed his mouth with a snap. **Way to go, Romeo. Complain about your life to her.** But to his surprise, Hermione just laughed. "Sorry, I forget that not everyone can study for 6 hours straight." She stood up and placed her book in her bag, and started to divide the rest of the books up. *~I have a secret admirer, I have a secret admirer...~* To be honest with herself, Hermione hadn't actually done much reading. *~Well, not in as much depth as usual~* Her thoughts had been to busy on her gifts...*~First flowers, then jewelry...~* Unconsciously, she reached up to fiddle with her earrings. Draco looked up from the books he was putting in his bag to see Hermione running the tips of her fingers over one of the earrings. **Should I, shouldn't I...** "What are those, Granger?" Hermione looked startled, and snatched her hand away. "Oh, just some earrings I got today...an early Christmas present." Draco leaned in closer. "Hey, those are good." She looked at him strangely. "How do you know?" He just smiled *~Wow, an actual smile, not just a smirk~* "I have about 10 female cousins. The only males that are of my generation are either babies or left school before I started. Hence, I know a lot about jewelry." Hermione smiled in return. "I would never have guessed. You have such an...image." "Yeah, well, don't let it get out." As they had been talking, they had unwittingly been moving towards the door of the Library. Behind them, the lamps had extinguished, as they were the last ones out. "Well, goodnight Malfoy."  
  
"Same to you Granger, same to you." ********** fin 


	4. Three English Books

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Neville/Hannah Abbot, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Cho, Snape/Lily  
  
*~ is for Hermione's thoughts,  
  
** is for Draco's.  
  
The information on the other houses came from the Harry Potter Lexicon:  
  
The "numbers" are from Arithmancy: Heart, Character and Social respectively. I think the book it got it from was "The Sorcerer's Guide To Harry Potter", but I'm not sure.  
  
Thanks as always to Robyn* and Correria, my wonderful betas.  
  
This ISN'T AU, as the quote comes from the "Lord of the Rings" books, not the movies. So there!  
  
Other thanks at the end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione rolled over and the fragrance of 25 roses hit her full force. *~Mmm, flowers...~* She slowly opened her eyes, to see not only the vase of roses *~Still as perfect as when I got them~*, but a stack of four individually wrapped parcels. Checking hat Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were still asleep, she sat up quietly, and pulled the parcels onto her lap. *~Ginny's bed hasn't even been slept in...~*.  
  
Pulling her curtains closed, she muttered a quick silencing charm to ward off any adventurous roommates. She noticed an envelope ontop, and that the gifts themselves were labeled *~1...2...3...4...~*. As she slit the elegant silver envelope open with her fingernail, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip in anticipation.  
  
'Three French Hens...no, sorry, once again I believe they'd die in this horrible weather we've been having. And I don't like chickens. How about 3 English books instead?'  
  
As she opened the parcel labeled "1", she began to laugh.  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring. I should have guessed!" "2" and "3" held the other two books from the series, and she saw that there was another note attached to the fourth parcel.  
  
'All good books have a prologue...'  
  
**********  
  
She was truly and utterly sick of it. *~It's been 3 days...even I don't know who it is...and even if I did, why should I tell them?~*  
  
Parvati and Lavender had been hounding her to find out who her secret admirer was. Even Ginny had caught up on the gossip, and was joining in the interrogation. They just would not leave her alone. As she struggled through the biting cold and pounding rain to the Quidditch pitch, she couldn't help but feel relieved that at least now she would have some time to herself, without the annoyance of gossip-mad roommates.  
  
*~Ron will be too busy watching Cho, and Ginny and Harry will either be too busy snogging, or watching the game, to annoy me.~* Ron had made Keeper this year, and Ginny was an advisor to strategy for the Gryffindors. Living with 6 older brothers had helped on this account.  
  
*~To think I'd see the day I was glad they would ignore me...~*. Settling herself on the rather empty benches a few rows behind 'Harry & Co', she cast a quick Impervius on the area around her, and pulled out her brand new copy of The Hobbit (which had an extra-strong Impervius, of course). Happily, she settled in to spend a few quiet hours while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff battled it out.  
  
**********  
  
"Bloody hell, this is worse than the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game of third year," muttered Draco as he scanned the game through his Omnioculars. "At least then I didn't have to worry about enemy strategy."  
  
It had been 3 hours, and the Snitch still hadn't been caught. The natural light was beginning to fade, but the pitch was still illuminated by a golden glow.  
  
**Nice touch. I knew that the World Cup being in England was good for something.** He was getting bored, having seen every move the opposing teams had. **Nothing to worry about, no new tricks. Seems like Cho has spent too much time snogging, and not enough flying lately though. Silly girl** he mused as he gave up on the match and began to scan the crowd. **Hermione...** she was sitting in the stands, with wild, wind-swept hair. Remaining remarkably dry.  
  
"That little..." Draco growled. He stood up and smoothed his soaking wet fringe back from his face. "She knows far too many charms..."  
  
**********  
  
"Your own wisdom must decide your course; but thirteen is small remnant of the great folk - what on earth are you reading?" Hermione spun around in her seat to see a very wet Draco (AN: *drool*) standing right behind her, apparently reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing here?" she spluttered.  
  
"Hoping to learn the secret of the amazingly dry Gryffindor." He smoothly replied, stepping elegantly over the bench and sitting down beside her. Flashing her the kind of grin that made pictures fall off the walls and offer sexual favours (AN: Sorry! I couldn't resist! Maya rules), he asked **Malfoys never beg** in his most polite tone: "Please?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, and pulling out her wand, said "Impervius" in very articulate tones.  
  
"So...you never answered my question. What ARE you reading?"  
  
"The Hobbit."  
  
"I thought that it was supposed to be a children's book."  
  
"I thought that it was supposed to be a Muggle book - how come you know of it?" Draco began to look uncomfortable, so Hermione apologized.  
  
"No, don't be sorry...let's just say that I suffered from a life-changing incident or two this summer, and leave it at that."  
  
She looked long and hard at him, and finally settled for the question that was one of the foremost on her mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, watching Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw strategy. You?" She gave him a glare that clearly told him to stop being stupid. "Okay, fine. I'm here because I'm bored. There aren't any other Slytherins," this was true, "and the others, including the Weasel, are just here to cheer on their significant other. Except for Potty and the Weaselette...you were simply the most approachable person here. And the driest..."  
  
**...and the most intelligent...**  
  
It was rather sexy really, the way that she seemed to know everything, and her love of knowledge and sharing it. That, and she was still wearing the two turtledove shaped earrings from the day before.  
  
"So I was the last resort?"  
  
"No, you were the only resort."  
  
"Why didn't you just go back to the Slytherin common room?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I'm Quidditch Captain. It's my duty to be here, and to not leave until the game is over. If I go back now, and I can't report back on the exact score, well, it'll look bad, and I could lose my Captaincy. I need to know the strategy, although this lot haven't got much..."  
  
She just rolled her eyes. "So why come over at all? Why not just take shelter somewhere dry, and sleep until the game is over?"  
  
He snickered. "I'd sleep through the end of the game, it's not like there is a huge crowd here to make a lot of noise for the victorious team, and wake me up. Besides, I think I should get to know my Potions and Arithmancy partner better, don't you?"  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. *~Potions, yes, but...~* "...Arithmancy?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I think you've been reading to many children's books, Ms. Granger. Would you kindly tell me who is in our Arithmancy class?"  
  
"Well, there's Su Li and Kevin Entwhistle from Ravenclaw, and the two Hufflepuffs, Anthony Goldstein and Megan Jones, and there's me, and...you. Ah."  
  
"Exactly. Give the girl a chocolate frog. She's got it!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to work with you..."  
  
"Well, Professor Vector usually lets us pick our own partners. And do you see any of them splitting up?"  
  
"Good point. So you want to know me better?"  
  
At this Malfoy leaned in closer, whispering "As well as possible, my Hermione..." into her ear.  
  
The way that Malfoy said her name made shivers like cold fire run down her back. She pulled herself away and gave him a haughty look.  
  
*~Oh, what the hell. He'll figure it out eventually, if we are working together on two of the most assigned subjects~*.  
  
"My parents are Muggle teeth-doctors which are called Dentists; I have a cat, Crookshanks, who at this moment is living in retirement with my parents; My hobbies seem to be studying, being left by the common-room fire, studying, doing everyone else's homework, and studying; My numbers are 4, 4, and 9; I don't really get Wizard music, give me something from the Muggle world any day; Yes, I do wear Muggle clothes under my robes so don't get any ideas; And for some bizarre reason, someone has taking to calling themselves my 'true love', and sending me gifts of the twelve days of Christmas, with some variations."  
  
Draco just blinked at her. "You must be good at swimming."  
  
"Huh?" Conversations with Draco seem to be made up of non-sequiturs.  
  
"You got all of that out in one breath. You must be able to hold your breath along time." *~Oh. That makes sense.~*  
  
"Anyway," Draco continued, "My numbers are 5,5, and 9..."  
  
At that moment, Owen Cauldwell, the Hufflepuff seeker, went into a half- decent dive (though nowhere near as spectacular as either Harry or Draco's) straight past Cho Chang, and caught the snitch. By the time Hermione had realised that the game was over (200-120 to Hufflepuff), Draco was gone.  
  
*****End*****  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed: Girl-named-Belle Draco is the man Super Geek Moonlight Flower: It does have six books. Trust me, I've read it. They are in 3 volumes, but there are actually six books. NETH: Similar to JKR? Wow! sg1 fan: Thanks for pointing that out. I'm used to Fiction Alley, and didn't know about that little feature. Btrfly: Thanks. I have tried to for this one, but when things are uploaded at Fiction Alley the coders do that for you, so I am having to go through all my stories and reset them. If you want an email update when I update or start a new story, leave your email here:  
  
9 This is for my stuff at Fiction Alley, but it will be up here probably the next day, as soon as I send my update email. 


	5. Concentus

Summary: It's the fourth day of Christmas, and Hermione has no idea what the heck this gift is...and the weather is still pretty foul. However, we learn a little bit more about Snape's past, and someone apologises.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song "Time After Time" is written by Ozzy Osbourne and Zakk Wylde, and appears on Ozzy's "No More Tears" album. I have no rights to anything related to either of the afore mentioned artists, nor Epic Records, or any other corporations that makes money off Ozzy.  
  
I also have nothing to do with anyone who has any rights to the Lord Of The Rings books, I am merely using them for no profit at all.  
  
Author notes: Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Neville/Hannah Abbot, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Cho.  
  
Sorry if you don't agree with the songs that I am picking (check the disclaimer for details), but that's the stuff that I listen to and know...if you have any suggestions, suggest them!  
  
Sorry to anyone I have confused with my recent changes to previous chapters.  
  
** are Draco's thoughts, and *~ are for Hermione's.  
  
Thanks and love to Correria and Robyn*, my faithful and insane betas.  
  
While I remember:  
  
"Concentus" - Latin for 'music'  
  
"Sileo" - Latin for 'be silent'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...and a partridge in a pear tree!" crowed the Christmas ornaments decorating the tree in the Gryffindor common room, as Hermione descended the stairs. She smiled. *~I really like that song now...~* Suddenly, she heard a soft voice from one of the window seats.  
  
"Hermione? Could I speak to you for a minute, please?" came the voice of Ginny Weasley. Hermione turned, seeing the youngest Weasley looking prettily festive with holly in her hair, curled up and reading a large book on potions.  
  
Hermione only shrugged, *~I wonder what she wants to talk about? Oh, maybe she can solve the puzzle of what I got today,~* and walked over, taking a seat.  
  
"Sure Gin. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Ginny sighed. *~She looks really upset. I hope Harry hasn't done anything.~*. Taking a big breath, the younger girl spoke quickly.  
  
"I'm so sorry how I have been treating you. I just got caught up in everything that happened with Harry. I was so happy that he took notice of me that I completely forgot one of my first female friend here at Hogwarts. What kind of person am I? And to top that off, I even encouraged Harry to stop spending time with you, and to spend it with me!"  
  
*~Whoa. That was unexpected.~*  
  
"Ginny, not that I don't appreciate it, but what made you change your mind?"  
  
"I suppose it's because I was lying in bed last night...you know my sleeping habits, right?"  
  
Ever since 1st year, Ginny could only doze lightly, then wake, then doze again. She was quite used to it, and actually got some good sleep...but only in 2-hour doses.  
  
"Well, I was reflecting on how quiet the dorm was. I know that I have been in there for less than a week, but it was much quieter than usual. It took me ages to figure out why...you were happy."  
  
"Why does everyone I talk to throw in non-sequiturs all the time?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. You said I was happy...?"  
  
"Yeah. The first few nights, you would make this...displeased little sounds. One night they sounded like sobs, but I checked, and you weren't crying. But last night...last night you weren't sad at all. Infact, I can actually recall you making a happy sound last night."  
  
*~I'm still having trouble grasping the concept that I make sounds in my sleep. Hold on...~*  
  
"Happy sounds?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "It's kind of hard to explain...you murmured something, I think it was a name, but you spoke too quietly for me to hear. And you had this grin on your face. And, well, the tone of your voice was happy. I'm quite good at picking the tone of things...I used to take music lessons, but, well, money ran tight..."  
  
"I understand. I used to take lessons too, only when I got into Hogwarts I didn't see the opportunity to keep going."  
  
"So...do you forgive me for being a horrid friend?"  
  
"Of course...what is a friend for if they can't forgive your moments of insanity?"  
  
"Well, you were kinda Petrified during my first one at Hogwarts..."  
  
"At Hogwarts? Ginny my dear, is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
"Uh, no...what's that in your hand?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Weak change of subject." She looked down at the funny little disk (AN: About the size of the clear part of a CD) on a cord that she had received this morning. "Well, the note I got read: 'What is it with this story and things that would die in this weather? Instead of four Cally birds to sing for you, I think this will do.' But I have no idea what it is." She handed the disk over to Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned it over a few times, and ran her fingers over the indents on the back. "Oh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a Concentus!"  
  
"A Concentus?"  
  
"They are really, really expensive magical items. One of my aunts used to have one. It can play any song, Magical or Muggle, that you want it to. You just hold your wand to it, say the people who you want to be able to hear the music, speak the word Concentus, and say the song title."  
  
*~That seems complicated...~*  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Ginny touched her wand to the disk, and spoke "Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, Concentus, uh...'Jingle Bells'."  
  
Just like that, the cheerful sound of 'Jingle Bells' rang out around the two, but to Hermione's amazement, no one else seemed to notice. Ginny saw her confusion.  
  
"Only we can hear it, because I said only our names. I could have said "All of Gryffindor Common Room, or All Slytherins, or All Students of Hogwarts, or just my name. That's who can hear it."  
  
"Oh, thanks Gin. Um...how do you stop it?"  
  
Once again touching her wand to the little disk, Ginny said "Sileo.." Much to Hermione's relief, the cheerful Christmas Carol stopped.  
  
"Sorry Gin, I hate that Christmas Carol. The only modern one I like is 'Snoopy's Christmas'...other than that I prefer the more classical ones."  
  
**********  
  
"Thank you for helping me with getting the Concentus, Professor Snape."  
  
Draco genuinely liked Snape. For all that the man was an overgrown bat who needed to wash his hair, he was an okay guy. He favored Slytherin house, was wickedly funny, and had given a young Draco some of the best gifts (and broom races) he had ever had as a young Wizard, well before his Hogwarts days. In Draco's opinion, he was the best father substitute a boy could have, especially if one was trying to renounce the Dark Side.  
  
Looking up from the complex MediWizard potion he was brewing, Snape smiled at his favourite student.  
  
"Well, it was just lying around..."  
  
**Lying around? Seems the Christmas mood has struck Snape aswell...**  
  
For all that he liked Draco, Snape was not normally that forthcoming.  
  
"Professor, could I ask you a question?" Snape raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Draco to continue. "Why did you support me when I decided to go after Hermione?"  
  
Snape was silent. He carefully added the last of the minced Gillyweed to the potion, and removed the cauldron from the heat. He walked into his office, and sat down in one of the armchairs. Draco, having been in that room countless times, followed.  
  
"Do you know what house your mother was in at Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco looked puzzled. "Slytherin, right?"  
  
At this, Snape grinned wryly. "No, Ravenclaw. Along with a very beautiful redheaded friend of hers. They went everywhere together. They were as close as sisters...and me, being an idiot, fell for your mother's best friend. However, I never got the chance to tell her how I felt. I had everything ready...I was going to do something so romantic that she would never look at any other man again. I was going to leave a pathway of clues, right up to the Astronomy Tower. There, I was going to have the whole romantic picnic set out...roses, strawberries, fine French Champagne..."  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. **Snape? A romantic? I know that he isn't as soulless as most people think, but that's a little extreme...**  
  
"Yes, I know, stupid. But I wasn't like I am now. I was younger...more naïve. Well, to make a long story short, I missed my chance. She decided she was in love with someone else. Why go for a Slytherin when a Gryffindor wanted you?"  
  
"She choose a Gryffindor over you?"  
  
Snape smiled ironically. "A Potter, no less."  
  
**Oh....OH!**  
  
"Harry's mum?"  
  
Snape looked wistful...he walked over to his desk, and pulled out a worn photo album. In it was picture after picture of a beautiful woman with long red hair. And Harry Potter's eyes.  
  
"When you came to me with your problem, I could see myself in you. And I looked at how my life turned out...Death Eater, outcast...and I realised that maybe if you won Hermione over, you wouldn't make the same mistakes as I did..."  
  
Seeing Snape lose himself in the pictures, Draco quietly left the room. **So that's why...**  
  
**********  
  
Hermione sat in the library, curled beneath on of the windows letting in the dull winter light. Although the sleet, snow, rain and hail had momentarily stopped, the sun still wasn't shining, so light made gray by clouds was all they had to work with. She was reading her way through The Fellowship Of The Ring. It was an interesting story, but...*~I wish he didn't try to pack so many details in!~* as she finished yet another page of long-winded commentary. "The Brown Lands rose into bleak wolds, over which flowed a chill air from the East. On the other side the meads had become rolling downs of withered grass amidst a land of fem and tussock... what is the point of this? Is this relevant to the plot of this story in anyway?" muttered Hermione, as she did to most of the books she read, especially those that were dry and long-winded. It was a method of keeping her brain working when it would have otherwise shut down. *~What I need is something to take my mind of the language so I can focus on the story...~* With a smile, she reached for the Concentus.  
  
**********  
  
Draco looked up from his Charms homework. **What's that sound? ** The sound of instruments that Draco was unfamiliar with broke into his thoughts. Then, the most unusual voice began to...sing.  
  
Time after time I guess that love is blind I couldn't read your mind Line after line Line after line It was written in your eyes I guess it's no surprise Time after time  
  
Suddenly drums and guitars kicked him. He found himself nodding his head to the music, still not knowing where it came from. Weirdly, no one else in the Library seemed to notice the music.  
  
I can hear them whispering Shadows in the rain Thinking how it might have been Time after time Line after line you broke me  
  
He dropped his quill, focusing on the lyrics. He closed his eyes as the strange new music filled his world.  
  
Day after day I watched love fade away I wanted love to stay Day after day The games we play The foolish things we say The pain won't go away Day after day Candlelight is shimmering Shadows on the wall Thinking how it might have been Day after day The games we play you broke me  
  
As the vocals seemed to fade out and the guitar became louder, he had a sudden flash of inspiration. **The Concentus! Hermione must be listening to this...this isn't what I thought she'd listen too...it's really heavy**. Draco had used a simple Charm to bewitch the Concentus so that he could always hear the music, no matter whose name was said. The puzzle of the music solved, he closed his eyes and let the guitar solo flow over him.  
  
**********  
  
Candlelights are shimmering Shadows on the wall Thinking how it might have been Time after time Line after line you broke me Time after time Line after line you broke me  
  
Looking out the window, Hermione repeated the final line. *~Line after line you broke me...what did I do wrong guys?~* she asked herself, as she watched the red- and black-haired boys walking back to the castle.  
  
*****End***** 


	6. Five Golden Bracelets

Summary: On the fifth day of Christmas, it gets R-rated (can you tell I'm proud?). Let's see...Draco gives another secret gift, a few people get angry, and a certain person gets very upset and listens to Death Metal.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song "Orchids" is from Stonesour's self-titled Debut album. Other than a copy of the album, I have nothing to do with them or Roadrunner Records. Since this album was released in 2002, this chapter is AU.  
  
Author notes: This chapter is dedicated to Saber Shadowkitten, who is my all-time favourite fanfic author.it was her BtVS stuff that got me hooked! The 'sex scene' at the start is inspired by some of her fics. Check out her Harry Potter stuff (Harry/Draco only at the moment) here: It's all brilliant!  
  
Thanks to my Beta's, Robyn* and Correria.  
  
Some of you may disagree with Hermione listening to Death Metal, but that's what I listen to and know. If you have any ideas of other songs, suggest them in your review! Mons igneus = volcano  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione and Draco were sitting in one of the small study rooms off the library. He looked up at her. "You're so beautiful..." She blushed and looked down at his softly spoken words. "Come here." She obeyed, walking across to where he was sprawled out on the couch. He took her into his arms, stroking her hair. She smiled, and leant forward so that their foreheads were touching. Draco tilted his head up so that he could capture her lips in a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, he shot her a quick grin, before she reached down and began to kiss him intensely. He could feel moans working their way up her chest, just as she could feel them moving up his. Slowly, he slid his hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt underneath her open robes as Hermione settled more snugly onto his lap. Her hands wove into his silver-blond hair, holding him to her as she arched into his touch. He placed his mouth on her graceful neck, sucking gently as his hands slid up to her breasts. As their hands undid their school shirts, Draco could feel himself begin to harden even more as he gave his love a long kiss. When he broke away, he could see Hermione sitting upon him, topless, looking incredibly ravished. He pushed the material of her bra aside and rubbed two cool fingers over her nipple, causing it to peak. He broke away from her mouth and began kissing down her jaw-line to her ear. Nibbling it softly caused her to thrust her hips up at the unexpected shiver that ran down her body. She slowly ground herself down onto him. His eyes briefly rolling up from the sensations she was causing, he slowly snuck his hand up her skirt, drawing soft patterns on her thighs as his hands moved closer to their destination. She gently reached down and danced her nimble fingers over his crotch before moving to his zipper. Wanting her to be as needy as him, he moved his fingers to the edge of her panties, only to discover they weren't there...  
  
**********  
  
Draco awoke to find his sheets soaking wet. "Ugh...it was all a dream?" he wondered. As he peeled the sheets off his body and stood up on unsteady legs, he cursed his mind. **Stupid fucking dreams. I wish they'd come true...** And the dreams were getting worse. Ever since his whole "Woo-her- with-Christmas-gifts-until-she-loves-you" idea started, his urges were harder and harder to control. Everytime he sent her another gift, or saw either his Arithmancy or Potions notes, or even just seeing her across the Great Hall, the feeling of unrequited love welled up inside him. Suddenly he shook his head, as if to clear it of his folly. **I'm all sticky... I wonder why** snorted Draco to himself. Still muttering, Draco moved off to have a shower. "First, shower. Then, coffee. Must...have...coffee." Oh, how he hated mornings without coffee.  
  
**********  
  
Harry looked up from his copy of The Daily Prophet as Hermione and Ginny walked arm-in-arm into the Great Hall. "Good morning beautiful," he remarked as he kissed Ginny on the cheek. Hermione sat down in the closer free seat, which happened to be on the other side of Harry, opposite Neville. She gave Neville a shy smile, which he returned with a confident grin. *~ His relationship with Hannah is really doing him some good. ~* mused Hermione. Although he was still terrified during Potions, the aptitude he had shown in fourth year for Herbology had increased with his self- confidence. Turning her thoughts to her breakfast, Hermione placed a few slices of French Toast on her plate, and delicately dribbling maple syrup (A.N.: for all the Canadians on S.S. Leather and Libraries) ontop. The flash of gold on her wrists as she put the maple syrup bottle back on the table caught Harry's eye.  
  
"What are they, Hermione?" "Huh?" It had been so long since Harry had spoken to her without Hermione having to initiate the conversation. *~ Id' almost forgotten what his voice sounds like...~* "What's on your wrist?" Hermione rolled up her sleeve to show him: five golden bracelets, all perfectly matched in shape. One was encrusted with small rubies, another diamond, while the other three were plain. They were delicate, and elegantly feminine. "Where did you get those?" Of all the replies Harry was expecting Hermione to say, blushing a typical Weasley red and dropping her eyes into her lap was one of the last. Harry let the warm fuzzy feelings that came with drinking Chocolate Butterbeer take over. "Ms. Granger, is there something you're not telling your old pal Harry?" he asked with a grin. "Well..." *~ Oh, to heck with it. In for a knut, in for a galleon.~* Still speaking rather quietly, Hermione replied quickly. "I have been receiving Twelve Days of Christmas gifts."  
  
"Twelve days?" "But with a twist...it's been so much fun Harry. First, I got 25 roses, 24 red and one white; then I go a pair of turtledove earrings; then three books; then this little thing called a 'Concentus'; and today-" "-Five golden rings," broke in Harry. "Exactly! But bracelets instead. And look at the inscription." Hermione was so pleased that Harry was once again paying genuine attention to her that she gently slipped one of the bracelets off, revealing the shining writing inside. Hermione, my one true love, Five golden bracelets for a witch Who deserves so much more. Harry had to admit, whoever was sending the gifts had good taste.  
  
**********  
  
"Right, now I want you all to split into your pairs," stated Professor Vector as she finished the notes on Power Cities and Jobs. "Using the notes that I have given you today, find the suitable occupations and places to live for all the people on your charts. I'll see you next week." As Malfoy had predicted, they were to work in pairs for the rest of the year. Pairs that they could choose. So, with a roll of her eyes at Murphy, she had Wingardium Leviosa'ed her desk over to beside his, and gotten down to work. Once again, the Slytherin had proved himself very knowledgeable, and almost...pleasant to be around.  
  
For Arithmancy this year, each person was given the birth-dates of 10 people, including themselves. Their overall grade would be determined on how accurately their charts were filled out, and if their own diary entries matched their predictions ("Compulsory diaries, yes, I know a drag, but just put in the simple stuff: I had a bad day, I received some unexpected money, etc. I am in no way interested in your love lives or other random teenage babbling, I just want to know if your calculations can actually be applied to the real world," was Professor Vector's lecture when Kevin, from Ravenclaw, had complained). Now, as pairs, they had to combine their lists of people, and try and construct deeper meanings. And figure out where these people should live and work... "Next thing I know, she'll be telling us what kind of foods our people should eat is determined by Arithmancy," muttered Malfoy. Hermione snickered. "Haven't you read through the rest of the textbook yet?" Malfoy looked at her funnily. "No..." "That IS one of the things that we look at this year." "Well, my list better have Chocolate Butterbeer on it, or I'm going to be pissed," **And whipped cream...** Frantically trying to repress images from his dream a few days ago, Draco quickly turned his thoughts to snakes. "When's your study period?" he asked. "After Transfiguration, which is straight after lunch." "I have Herbology after lunch, then I have study too. Why don't we get together and get a head start on this?" suggested Draco. With a quick grin and a nod of assent *~ Better than moping about in the Gryffindor Common Room while the others play Quidditch ~*, Hermione set off for the Gryffindor tower to drop off her books. ********** "Hermione, Harry and I are going to see Hagrid. Do you want to come?" Hermione looked up from where she was taking her Transfiguration text out of her bag to see Ron standing by the doorway of the Girls' Dorm, broomstick in one hand while Harry was leaning against the wall behind him. "Oh, thanks guys, but...I kinda have plans." "Plans?" queried Harry, stepping forward. "Plans," agreed Hermione, not really wanting to tell them much more. She didn't think they'd take it well. *~ Taking an interest in my jewelry does not automatically make you my new best friend...again. It takes a Mountain Troll to do that. ~* she snickered to herself, remembering how the boys now standing before her had first become her friends. "What kind of plans?" Ron said as he stepped into the cheery dorm. "Study plans. You know, that thing were there are two people, and they help each other learn?" *~ You'd think all they do is play with their broomsticks...oh wait, that is all they do. ~*  
  
"What are you studying?"  
  
"Who with?" Harry and Ron spoke simultaneously. Finally finding her Potions book *~ Damn subject. Damn teacher. Damn book. Why can I never find you? ~*, Hermione faced Harry as she replied "Potions and Arithmancy, but I was hoping to study for the Herbology test tomorrow that Professor Sprout just told us, since I think he'll probably have it too." "Hermione, who are you studying with? Some nerd from Ravenclaw?" repeated Ron, annoyed that Hermione had ignored his question. "Ravenclaws aren't all nerds, Ron," muttered Harry. Hermione gave him a quick grin as Ron's face got even redder. "You are dating one..." Hermione sighed. "Boys, it won't look good if you're caught fighting in the Girls' Dorm. I'm studying with Malfoy, alright?" "Malfoy!?!?" came the enraged yells of both boys. "Yeah...so? We're partners in both Potions and Arithmancy. We have a project to do. Do you have a problem with that?" returned Hermione, rather scathingly. "Other than asking about my jewelry this morning Harry, neither you or Ron have spoken to me in three weeks! Am I supposed to just sit around and do nothing while a chance to improve my grades passes me by?" Practically foaming at the lips, Harry and Ron proceeded to tell Hermione exactly why she should do just that: wait around until they needed her again.  
  
**********  
  
You hold me inside your iris like a terminal stain on life You condescend to my primal brain and twist me around like a knife  
  
Draco stepped in the room that he had arranged to meet Hermione in. He could hear the music in his head, and it was very angry, and very dark. **Yet more music I never thought she would listen to.** Looking around the room, Draco realised **It's almost exactly the same as the one in my dream...** only instead of Hermione looking sexily innocent, reading a book while her school skirt slid further up her legs, she was curled on the sofa, her body shaking uncontrollably as she cried.  
  
Can't begin to explain The feelings I have restrained Don't ask me how I am Because you're too busy planning your epitaph Let me tell you...  
  
"Granger?" he whispered as he moved over to the couch. She looked up at him, eyes red with tears. "Draco...they don't want me..." "Potty and the Weasel?" *Sob* "One and the same." **Oh no...and just when she was starting to look better too.**  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person Who has STAYED - just to say They never left me! Aggravated, complicated, someone say it God, I never learn...  
  
Draco gently shushed her. She reached over and touched the Concentus mid song so that Draco could hear it, though because of the charm on it, he already could. He smiled a small smile at her, and shifted her into his arms on the couch.  
  
You keep me hidden behind a curtain An audible human display You feed me orchids to give me courage And keep me in line with disdain Can't begin to explain The feelings I have restrained Don't ask me how I am Because you're too busy planning your epitaph Let me tell you...  
  
She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and her hands in his hair, and clung on for dear life. Draco was too worried about how she was going to survive emotionally now that The Boy Who Lived and His Sidekick had decided to go public with their dislike of her.  
  
DON'T - try to be the ONE - person Who has STAYED - just to say They never left me! Aggravated, complicated, someone say it God, I never learn... I have nothing left for you... You left me with nothing I have nothing left for you You left me with NOTHING!!  
  
Her gently stroked her back, and rocked gently, trying to ease her pain. He knew that she didn't need words to confuse her. He just held her, staring at the fire, glad to be there for her, even if it never came to anything more than this.  
  
I live at arm's length and die a little, Between your constants by day I want my soul back before it's over, I can't even wish you away Can't begin to explain The feelings I have restrained Don't ask me how I am Because you're too busy planning your epitaph Let me tell you DON'T - try to be the ONE - person Who has STAYED - just to say They never left me! Aggravated, complicated, someone say it God, I never learn... I NEVER LEARN!!  
  
**She called me Draco...**  
  
**********  
  
After a nice, long, healthy crying jag, Hermione felt much better. "You want out of here?" asked Draco as Hermione cast a quick glamour spell on herself so she no longer looked like she had been crying for the past half hour. *~Which I have been...never mind...~* "Yeah...going outside would be good." Although it was still bitterly cold outside, today it wasn't raining, snowing, hailing...you get the idea. Draco and Hermione went their separate ways to get their Winter Cloaks and put their books away, Hermione grateful at not bumping into Harry or Ron. *~Divination, I think. I hope the insect tells them they'll die of auto- erotic asphyxiation...~* thought Hermione darkly to herself. Smiling slightly at the thought of the headlines that would come if The Boy Who Lived died in such a Muggle manner, Hermione reached the Entrance Hall where Draco was waiting. With a curious look at her smile, Draco held the door open for Hermione, and led the way to the magical herb garden. At Hermione's curious look at the plants around her, which hadn't been killed in the horrible weather, Draco explained.  
  
"Looks like we're about even in the 'stuff I know that she doesn't know' competition. This is Professor Sprout's outdoor nursery, for all the plants that she is growing for reasons other than lessons. I come here often getting stuff for Snape. Obviously, it's enchanted so the blasted things can't die!" Draco snarled as a Creeping Mundolo Pansy tried to grab his hair, causing him to have to move out of the way very, very fast. Creeping Mundolos resembled the Muggle Pansy flower, but were incredibly hard to remove from you once they sunk their teeth into you. "Stupid Pansy..." he muttered, sending Hermione into giggles. He thought about what he had just said, and started to smile himself. "Well, that's actually one of the reasons I brought you here, I thought we could study for tomorrow's test...you do have it, right?"  
  
"Yes. I was hoping the same thing, but back in the Library. My winter cloak isn't that warm, since my mum had no idea this winter was going to be like this..." A quick warming spell later, Draco and Hermione were walking through the garden, stopping at the different plants. "Right, how should we remember this one, Granger?" as Draco as they stopped infront of a bright orange Mons igneus. "Isn't it obvious?" snorted Hermione. "Ron. It's explosive, and used in mind-control potions." With a nod of agreement **Damn right it reminds me of Weasley**, they moved to the next plant. It was a bizarre shape, twisted and black. It had flecks of white all over the stem, and the bright green petals looked like the skeleton fingers of a hand. "A Morsmordre," whispered Hermione, "I didn't even know the school had one of these." "Incredibly rare...they best survive in grave yards. They only survive 5 years outside of a graveyard. This one is pretty old...it should be ready to die any time soon." As it was the last flower in the row, and the pale winter light darkening with the thickening of the approaching clouds, they decided to head in. Just as they were about to climb the school's steps, they heard a crack, like lightening. Spinning around, they managed to see the Morsmordre slowly split in two, an almost blinding white light spilling out. As the light cleared, they could see a cloud of green smoke materialise and float towards the Hogsmeade graveyard. Knowing that they had witnessed something most people didn't even know about, the two former enemies smiled at each other and moved into the school. *~ I feel so much better now...I'm so glad he is there for me to talk to. I can't call him my enemy, not any more. I wonder if I could call him a friend? ~* **She looks more cheerful...cold, but cheerful. I wonder if now I could be considered a friend...**  
  
**********  
  
fin. 


	7. A Winter Cloak

Summary: It's the 6th day of Christmas, and it's still bloody cold. White- out conditions, by the way.  
  
Highly amused by the sight of a house elf fleeing from a flower, the girls decided to brave the weather and get up and dressed. However, they were overjoyed to discover the contents of Hermione's other package.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Righto, here we go again.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle, who has decided I should apply for UnderGrad studies at Oxford, instead of going to my parent's old Uni where the entire town is based around students...poor, misguided man. Does he even know about the drinking culture down at Dunedin?  
  
Thanks to my completely nuts Betas: Robyn* and Correria (who for some reason put up with me singing She's a mod, she's a mod, she's a mod, yeah yeah yeah everytime one of these chapters gets sent back.  
  
Latin: Ostrum - purple  
  
Latin: Mons Igneus - volcano  
  
I checked PS, and it says that Ravenclaw's symbol is an eagle.  
  
Read and review please...just click the little button at the bottom and I'll be eternally greatful!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charms 6  
  
The sixth day of Christmas dawned bleak and depressing. However, to the girls currently sleeping in the Gryffindor Fifth Year Girls' Dorm, the start of the day proved...interesting, to say the least, as Dobby the house elf practically flew into the room. "Wake up miss!" attacked their ears as Dobby leapt onto Hermione's bed. In his arms was a gigantic bouquet of flowers...but not just any flowers. It was a bouquet consisting of the flowers they needed to know for the days Herbology test. Samples of Mons igneus, Morsmordre, Creeping Mundolo Pansy and Ostrum could all be seen in the collection. Along with the bouquet, Dobby was also carrying a thick package. The reason for Dobby's distress was obvious: the Pansy was trying to latch onto him with the sharp teeth hidden in its delicate vines. With a quick "Stupefy" from Hermione, the plant stopped moving and Dobby was able to put both parcels down, and run from the room. Highly amused by the sight of a house elf fleeing from a flower, the girls decided to brave the weather and get up and dressed. However, they were overjoyed to discover the contents of Hermione's other package...  
  
**********  
  
Later at lunch, even the Slytherins could be heard to remark on Hermione's other gift. "Oh Hermione, that cloak is simply darling!" cried Pansy Parkinson. "I find Perfection such an expensive place to shop, don't you? I simply can't imagine the cost for a cloak like that..." chimed in Winifred Blake, a Slytherin Sixth Year. "Where on Earth did you find the money?" Hermione couldn't help but stammer and blush. "It's a present from my secret admirer..." With gasps of envy that a nerd could receive such a rare and valuable gift, the other girls quickly returned to their house tables to gossip on who could have given her such a gift. "It's designer, so the giver must be someone rich..."  
  
"The giver has to be a Slytherin, who else would choose one with silver flecks like that..." "Maybe it was a Ravenclaw, they are known to have taste in clothes..." "It's perfectly cut to her figure..." "That dark shade of red matches her coloring exquisitely..." "I can't imagine how expensive it could be..." "Those are goose feathers, right? Aren't they supposed to be incredibly warm and soft...?" Amidst it all, Hermione sat proudly in her cloak. Ginny and her roommates had explained its value to her earlier, so she felt incredibly lucky to own such a garment. The rich burgundy with silver flecks made her entire complexion glow. The fit was such that she had easy movement, but it hugged her curves and flared out behind her when she walked, giving her a dramatic and an almost threatening air. The outside feathers of geese were very warm and absorbed protection spells easily. They also helped to block unfriendly spells. All in all, it was a very thoughtful gift.  
  
**********  
  
"Now, all of you that received a score of more than 80% in the last test that we had, I would like you to all meet me back here at dinnertime tonight. Food will be supplied for you, and this meeting is tremendously important, so don't be late."  
  
As the timer ran out on McGonagall's desk, Hermione packed up her bag and joined Lavender and Parvati as they walked out the door.  
  
"What score did you two get?" asked Hermione as they made their way down the stone corridors. "I got 65," remarked Lavender. "Me too. I just don't get inter-species Transfiguration, it makes no sense," added Parvati. Hermione had gotten 98%, so she excused herself and went to the Library to get some studying in, enjoying the feel of her cloak moving around her. The way it flared out behind her made her feel powerful, like a gangster from a Muggle movie. The envious looks she got from most of the other students, male and female alike, only added to her joy. *~ Someone likes me, and is sending me expensive gifts...~* In spite of still being upset from her fight with Ron and Harry, Hermione felt cheerful every time she thought of one of her gifts. Plus, Ginny was still calling Hermione a friend, so she decided that life could be worse. As she reached the Library, Hermione received a pleasant shock as she found Draco sitting at her regular table once again. "Draco!" *~ Did I just call him by his first name?~* He didn't seem to notice if she did. Instead, he looked up, and gave her a cheeky grin. "Hi Hermione. I hope you don't mind that I'm at your table, but I was hoping you'd come here and give me a hand with this Arithmancy work, I have no idea what I am going to do about it as none of my calculations seem to match what I already know about these people..." Hermione laughed. "Seems like I'm not the only swimmer around here." Setting her books on the table, she pulled a chair up beside him, and got to work.  
  
**********  
  
**Think snakes, think snakes...for Merlin's sake don't think of the way that her hair keeps brushing over your arm, or the feeling of her breath on your neck, or her incredible perfume...ARGH! SNAKES!!! Nasty, horrible, slimy...she's getting closer...hissing snakes...she's touching your hand, never wash it again...** It was to Draco's great relief when he noticed that it was time for him to go to McGonagall's meeting. "Hermione, I have a meeting with McGon-" "Oh, I have the same one. So, do you understand it now?" "Yeah, I do, thanks. I'm glad I'm not Tony Smith." Poor Tony was one of Hermione's people, and one of the only foods they could think of for him was Blood Flavored Lollipops. "Yeah, but he got Butterbeer too, remember?" At this, Draco scowled. Not only had he not been allowed to live in London, he hadn't gotten Butterbeer (either plain or chocolate). It was making him quite irate. Seeing his expression, Hermione hastily tried to make up for it. "You got apples, and strawberries..." "And Cockroach Clusters! I can't believe it!" Hermione patted his arm kindly. "Well, you can come and visit me in Venice, if you so wish. Or Athens..." ** Great. She gets two of the coolest places on Earth. I get to choose from Hogsmeade, Las Vegas, Munich, or Stratford-upon-Avon. How bloody brilliant. Hmm, she did get whipped cream...I can certainly think of some uses for that...** Hermione looked down at her hand on Draco's arm, before moving her eyes up to his face. *~ Well, he hasn't noticed that it's there. Ah, screw it. I'm going to leave my hand there. I am going to walk confidently around Hogwarts with my hand on Draco Malfoy's arm...it feels so strong...mmm, Quidditch muscles. I wonder what he looks like shirtless...~* As they passed a window that showed Hogwarts, once again, in white-out conditions, the words of this morning's note floated through their minds...  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my love, You are supposed to receive six geese a-laying. Perhaps a winter cloak made of goose-down would be more appropriate? I hope this keeps you warm until it is my turn to. PS: Good luck for today's test. And Dobby volunteered for this one, so don't blame me.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor tower trailing Ron and Harry. *~ I still can't believe what they told me yesterday...I haven't felt this bad since Second Year, when Draco started to call me a Mudblood. He's really changed; he's being really friendly and nice lately. It was so nice how he just held me when I cried. His arms were so strong, so comforting. ~* "So, guys, how did the meeting go?" asked Ginny as the three stepped through the portrait hole. "Pretty good, Gin," commented Ron, as Harry sat down beside his girlfriend, giving her a peck on the cheek as he did so. "McGonagall has given us an option to do some extra study and become Animagi. I think most of us will do it, I know I will," added Harry, pulling Ginny close. Hermione sat at Ginny's end of the couch in a fluffy, overstuffed chair near the fire. "We got shown an image of the animal we'll have the most success becoming. Mine was a cat," Hermione said, smiling wryly. *~ Eh, I still like cats, even after Second Year. Who else but a cat lover would take Crookshanks? ~* "I'm a wolf," was Ron's contribution, while Harry chimed in with "A stag. I think it runs in the family. Or maybe the Fates just have a really weird sense of humor. But, enough idle chit chat! Team! Bed!" Under Captain Harry's leadership, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were going to bed earlier, and having more morning trainings than ever before. As the boys walked up the staircase towards their dorms, the girls followed more slowly. "A cat, huh?" asked Ginny knowledgeably. "Ironic, isn't it?" replied Hermione. "So, who else was there?" "Well... Terry Boot is a raven; it turns out he's one of the descendants of Ravenclaw herself. The house symbol was a Raven originally, but with the Raven's connections to death, they changed to a hawk. Hufflepuff's used to be a Wolf...only Slytherin and Gryffindor have remained the same all these years. Anyway, Hannah Abbot was a mouse, and Blaise Zabini was a mongoose." "Was Malfoy there?" asked Ginny. He had some of the highest grades in the Fifth Year, and would probably continue have them even if Snape didn't favour him. "His was probably the most ironic: a dragon."  
  
**********  
  
That night, Hermione Granger fell asleep to dreams of a dragon cuddled protectively around her bed, its scales reflecting the soft moonlight, changing from pale silver to smoky gray, as one brilliant blue eye stayed partially open to watch over her.  
  
~Fin. 


	8. Swan

Summary: Hermione started slightly as tears began to shine in Draco's eyes. She moved closer, and held him tightly as he began to cry...Aww, they are being friendly. How sweet. Hermione gets an...interesting gift, and Narcissa makes a demand. Or two.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. the song Bother is written and performed by Corey Taylor, and can be found on "Stonesour"s self-titled debut album (from Roadrunner Records, 2002).  
  
Dream On is performed by "Aerosmith" (not too sure who wrote it), and can be found on their 1973 self-titled debut record (released by Columbia Records).  
  
I have nothing to do with either of record companies or bands (aside from owning a few CD's and being a huge fan). Please do not sue.  
  
Author notes: Because of the year that Bother was released, this chapter is AU.  
  
Many thanks to those who review (glomp!), and my beta's, Robyn* and Correria.  
  
This one is dedicated to Lady Sandraliene (hey Mo!).  
  
I give you fair warning, this may be the last chapter you'll get for...about a month. It depends if the Powers that Be send it back. I am leaving for Japan in a week, so my timetable is kinda tight. I will try and get this all written and beta'd (Robyn* said she'd upload, I just need to get it done), but it may not work. So if there isn't a new chapter by April 5th, it'll be up sometime in early May.  
  
Wish me luck, and have fun reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione awoke to the sound of hail hitting the windowpanes beside her bed. Rolling onto her side, she looked out over the grounds...or what could be seen of them. She could barely make out the Astronomy Tower, and she knew that it was only about 20 metres away. *~ What horrible weather today. Thank goodness for my cloak.~* Stretching, she accio'ed her slippers, and crossed to the fire that was already lit in their room. As she approached the chair that the girls were keeping their clothes on overnight (they were kept much warmer being by the fire than when they were in cold wardrobes), something sparkling in the firelight caught her attention. She bent down to get a closer look, when she noticed the elegant white envelope beside it. Still looking curiously at today's gift, she opened it and pulled out the short note.  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas My true love gave to me: Seven swans a-swimming..." Hermoine picked up the tiny crystal swan that was refracting the firelight in order to get to her clothes. *~ It's so beautiful...so delicate...~* Much to her surprise, it moved, seemingly rustling it's 'feathers' as it settled more comfortably into her palm, and gave her a curious look before it tucked it's beak under it's wing and went back to sleep. *~ It must have the same charm as Harry's dragon...~*  
  
********  
  
Draco sat, bitterly cold, waiting for Potions (the first class of the day) to begin. Snape had not arrived yet, and he was the only one who could work the warming charms on this room; Draco had tried. As he sat, alone, waiting for his classmates to arrive, his thoughts turned inwards to the letter his mother had sent him that morning.  
  
Dearest Draco I hope you are looking forward to Christmas. I know you wished you could have been coming home this year, but with your father gone I am going to visit your aunt Desdemona in Greece. You know she doesn't like visitors. As the man of the Manor, there are several things you will need to know in order to keep the Estates running smoothly. I will take charge of these matters while you are at school this year, but you will eventually have to take control. I suggest reading some books on estate management in the Library; they may be outdated slightly, but they are a starting point. I hope you are having luck with that girl you are trying to impress; it took me simply an age to find the cloak like the one that you wanted. It certainly was beautiful, a photograph of you two together, with her in that cloak and you in your best robes would be stunning indeed. I am sure she is very pretty; however, I cannot remember seeing her at any of the social functions, or hearing her name anywhere. Is she foreign? Please make time to go and visit Lucius these holidays. I know he is the last person you want to see right now, but please, he is your father. With love, Mother.  
  
Draco was now totally sure that his mother had been under some sort of curse. **She was never that friendly when Lucius was still at home, she never even let me call her Mother. I suppose all charms were broken when they snapped the bastard's wand.** He was still musing when the rest of the class walked in for Double Potions. Hermione actually had to wave her hand in front of his face before he blinked and began to once more pay attention to what was going on around him. Hermione, noticing the letter he was clutching tightly in his hand, and the glassiness of his eyes, asked gently: "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco shook himself: "Huh?" She gestured to the letter in his hand and asked if it was bad news. "No, no, it's fine. I'm fine. The whole fucking world is fine, so just...don't ask. Please." Hermione was shocked. She had never heard Draco swear before. Nor had she ever heard him say please. Wisely, she kept quiet about the letter, and concentrated on adding the next few ingredients to their Polyjuice, and began to concoct their Animagus transforming potion. Draco helped, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was still bothering him.  
  
********  
  
After dinner, Hermione sat at her usual table in the Library, listening to a soft song on her Concentus. "Dream on, dream until your dreams come true..." she sang gently, as she turned the pages in her Transfiguration book. *~ I'm so excited about becoming an Animagi. It doesn't look that hard, except for that potion. But with Draco's help I'm sure I could do it, and he does have Snape's favour.~* She looked up as Draco slung his books down on the table. "Speak of the devil." "What?" asked Malfoy, his brow crinkling. "Nothing. Sit down..." He complied. "So what was in that letter that you got this morning?" He sighed, "Nothing much. It was just a letter from home." "Do you want to talk about it?" "No, I just want to be somewhere quiet. The Slytherin common room is anything but." Sharing a grin, they both started reading. However, Hermione could be heard singing softly. "Sing it with me, if just for today, and maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away..." ** And yet again she surprises me with her music. This is really pretty. I wonder what it is?** "What's that?" Draco voiced his question. "It's a Concentus," Hermione replied, turning the song off, "Someone gave it to me for Christmas."  
  
"I've noticed your gifts. Very cute. What's the song you're listening to?" "It's called Dream On by Aerosmith." "What was the one you played the other day?" "Orchids, by an American band called 'Stonesour'. There's another one of theirs that I feel like listening to at the moment. Want to listen?"  
  
"Something kinda quiet, if possible." With a sad grin, Hermione activated the Concentus, and the soft sounds of Corey Taylor's guitar flowed out.  
  
Wish I was too dead to cry My self affliction fades Stones to throw at my creator Masochists to which I cater  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I was too dead to care If indeed I cared at all Never had a voice to protest So you fed me shit to digest I wish I had a reason My flaws are open season For this I gave up trying One good turn deserves my dying  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived A zombie hides my face Shell forgotten with its memories Diaries left with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother I don't need to be (I don't need to be) I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be, yeah (I don't need to be) I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on (Once I hold on) I'll never live down my deceits  
  
Hermione started slightly as tears began to shine in Draco's eyes. She moved closer, and held him tightly as he began to cry. **Damn you, you bastard. Why are you doing this to me?**  
  
********** fin. 


	9. Candy?

Summary: Eight maids a-milking...How about some REALLY tacky Christmas decorations instead...poor Hermione gets dragged Christmas shopping, poor Ron and Harry get yelled at...and poor (not, but it fits with the pattern) Draco gets to make fun of the boyfriends in the doghouse.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: Sorry about today's present, but Robyn* and I thought it was funny. You don't like it, you should have emailed me a suggestion.  
  
Thanks to Robyn*, the wonderful Beta (and Correria, who would be a wonderful Beta but is instead an awesome drummer).  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the authors that I like...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, Hermione was somewhat puzzled with her gift. It made no sense. *~ The other gifts have all reflected the day...what on Earth is happening this time? ~*  
  
Beside her bed were 8 small packages, each wrapped carefully in red paper with a silver ribbon. Tranquillitas, her swan, was nosing each gift gently.  
  
"Well girl, I guess I'd better start at the start."  
  
What to do, what to do... This is the day that this song goes completely off the rails. Why would I want to give you a live person? So here are 8 gifts, all with a theme...  
  
She opened the first gift. It was a small packet of Muggle 'Milk Bottle' candies. The next, a bar of milk chocolate...lastly, after the seventh gift (a small box of strawberries and some cream), she cracked up laughing, waking her roommate. There, lying among the papers on her bed, was a pair of cow Christmas tree decorations. *~ They are so adorable! ~*  
  
As she picked them up to get a closer look, something happened that made everyone in the room nearly fall off their beds with laughter...the cows began to tap dance in mid air.  
  
**********  
  
While Hermione had been opening her gifts, Harry and Ron had been getting an earful of abuse from their respective girlfriends.  
  
"She is fucking miserable..."  
  
"Why did you do it? What did she do to you, ever?"  
  
Neither of the boys had guessed that when their girlfriends had asked to meet them in the Astronomy Tower early on Thursday morning, that they would be getting yelled at, instead of snogged.  
  
Ginny sighed, and threw her hands up in desperation.  
  
"She was starting to cheer up because of this whole secret admirer thing..."  
  
"And now it's practically the only thing keeping her alive! I'm not even in Gryffindor, and I can see it."  
  
"But she doesn't look that sad..." remarked Ron off-handedly.  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes as Cho explained: "She doesn't look sad, but it's obvious. She never really smiles."  
  
"Why did you do it?" Ginny repeated Cho's earlier question.  
  
Harry, who had so far been silent, chose that moment to speak up.  
  
"Well, we didn't really need her...now that we had you two, and our studies were better...we just kinda drifted apart."  
  
"Why did you say such mean things to her?" queried Ginny of her boyfriend.  
  
"I have no idea..." replied Harry.  
  
"She wanted to study with Malfoy rather than go visit Hagrid with us," interrupted Ron. "She's the one who doesn't want to spend time with us, so we told her to get stuffed."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, you stupid boy!" Ginny was really in a rage now; "You haven't voluntarily spent time with her in months. Even Harry admits that! So she found someone to study with. Big deal! People form inter-House study groups all the time, I'm in one! And I don't see either of you complaining about that."  
  
Ginny wasn't Molly Weasley's daughter for nothing. But it was Cho who really made the boys start to see some sense.  
  
"But when your best friend since you were eleven decides to join one, it won't do. That's just damn hypocritical of you. She has done nothing wrong. You two have. And, until you decide to grow up and realise that you need Hermione a hell of a lot more than she needs you, don't come around us. If you're not going to treat your female friends right, how do we know that you are going to treat us fairly?"  
  
With that, the two girls turned and walked out.  
  
"Bloody hell," breathed Ron. Harry agreed.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was rather disappointed. Classes had been cancelled that afternoon, in order for the students to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
*~ I think I'll just wear my dress robes from last year again. It's not like I'm going with anyone. ~* Inspite of this, Hermione had been dragged out of her dorm by her roommates and Cho. They had decided that some female bonding was in order. This meant shopping.  
  
**********  
  
** Wonder Boy and the Weasel aren't with their girlfriends. Wonder why?** Thinking of how Hermione had cried in his arms a few days ago, Draco decided that it was about time for Evil Bastard Draco to come out of hiding.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Little lost Gryffindors without their girlfriends?"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "Bugger off, Ferret Boy."  
  
"You boys seem to have a knack for pissing off women. Maybe your girlfriends would like to spend the evenings cuddled with me in front of a nice warm fire instead?" **Shouldn't have said that. Now they'll get the wrong idea. Dammit, dammit, dammit...**  
  
Before Harry could step in with his slightly more moderate opinion, Ron's Mons Igneus-like nature asserted itself.  
  
"The only way you could get a woman into your arms would be Imperius. And since the Dementors, unfortunately, haven't taken you to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable Curse, I guess you're just making it all up."  
  
Watching as his best friend stormed off, Harry just shook his head.  
  
"Look after her, Malfoy."  
  
**Huh?** "Huh?"  
  
"I know you two are studying together. You're going to get some flack for that. So look after her, and if you even think of hurting her in anyway, I may be the one using the Unforgivables."  
  
Shocked that not only did Potter know that he and Hermione were studying together, he accepted it and trusted Draco not to hurt her, Draco just stared dumbly as the other boy sped up to join his friends.  
  
**********  
  
After exiting the last dress shop in Hogsmeade, the girls quickly stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. The weather was miserable, and the girls were glad that they had Hermione with them, as she knew tons of charms to keep them warm and dry. A quick look in the direction of Harry and Ron as they sat with some other boys from Hogwarts (whose girlfriends had also abandoned them to go shopping) showed that they had not mastered such charms. However, Draco Malfoy obviously had, and caught Hermione's eye. They grinned at each other quickly, before Nott dragged Draco back into the Slytherin conversation.  
  
As Ginny and the others walked back to Hogwarts eagerly discussing their dress robes for tomorrow night, Hermione found herself lost in thought.  
  
*~ I wonder who my secret admirer is? They must be someone who knows me well...who knows that I like music, and silly, tacky little things...who could it be? The only person I know who has that kind of money to spend is Harry, and he's made it plain that he doesn't like me at all... ~*  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Cho split from the Gryffindors as they went to their separate towers. Hermione said goodbye and made her way to the Library, where she tried to read the newest edition of "Hogwarts - A History". But her thoughts kept drifting to her secret admirer. And they just became even more confused when Malfoy stopped by.  
  
"There you are, Hermione. I was hoping you had come back from Hogsmeade." Hermione looked up into the blue eyes of Malfoy.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, feeling rather uncomfortable due to the thoughts circulating in her head about who her secret admirer was.  
  
"I was wondering if we could continue to meet and study together over the holidays. You are staying?" At her nod of agreement, Draco continued, "So am I. Shall we meet in our study room at lunchtime? I'm sure I can persuade the House Elves to deliver our food there..."  
  
"That's fine. Is there anything in particular you wanted to study?"  
  
"No, just to get out of the dungeons really. Though getting someone to challenge me over the answers to my holiday homework will be interesting." With a grin that made Hermione's heart skip, Draco turned and walked out of the Library.  
  
*~ Why did my heart do that? ~*  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Hermione was plagued with thoughts of a certain blonde Slytherin, and the remembrance of her dreams from the past few nights.  
  
**********  
  
By the time she got ready for bed, Hermione had made a decision. It had been a hard one to make, but after abandoning 'Hogwarts - A History' (which she was reading for the 90th time), she had eventually come to it. *~ I'll just have to tell my secret admirer that although I appreciate their gifts, I'm already in love with someone else. ~*  
  
And Hermione once again fell asleep to dreams of a charming silver dragon.  
  
~Fin. 


	10. It's A Sack

Summary: The ninth day of Christmas normally yields Nine Dancing Girls...however, this is Hogwarts people. So we have a nine-hour long Yule Ball...and once again I have stolen something from someone else...  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song "You Won't Be Mine" is written by Rob Thomas, and performed by Matchbox Twenty. It can be found on their album Mad Season (Atlantic Records, 2000). I own nothing to do with Matchbox Twenty or any organization that controls them (I bought this CD second-hand, so neh). Please don't sue...  
  
Author notes: Thanks as always to my faithful beta's, Robyn* and Correria. An extra big thanks to Robyn* for agreeing to submit all of these while I am away in the Land of the Rising Sun (aka Japan).  
  
As the (wonderful, inspiring, rather depressing really) song You Won't Be Mine was released in 2000, this makes this an AU fic.  
  
Don't these gifts just get crappier?  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed...clickie at the bottom of the page, people. Can I get over 40 this time? *Pleads*...  
  
Also, a big thanks to some of the unfortunate girls in my grade, who put up with me randomly asking them for a 'romantic slow-dance song to use in my creative writing assignment that I need to post tonight'...I wonder how many actually believed me? And in the end I used my own idea anyway...It was a tough battle between Metallica and Matchbox Twenty, but I happened to be listening to Matchbox Twenty, and the case was right beside me. Metallica is all the way down in my room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione sat quietly, staring into the flames of the Gryffindor fire. She hadn't wanted to go down to breakfast today, so she was munching on a stack of toast that Dobby had brought her. Soon the portrait hole swung open, Ginny stepping carefully inside.  
  
"So..." she asked.  
  
"So... what?" replied Hermione. Ginny just looked at her, and Hermione relented, "Just a note."  
  
"Just a note? What kind of crappy gift is that?"  
  
Today you are supposed to receive Nine ladies dancing... Why? Instead, how about something magic for later tonight? It'll be waiting for you... May I have a dance?  
  
"A word of warning, Hermione. Ron and Harry were right behind me."  
  
Ginny disappeared up the stairwell to the dorms, just as the afore mentioned boys entered the Common Room.  
  
And stopped dead.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, looking suspiciously at the piece of elegant paper Hermione had in her hand. Harry just rolled his eyes, and made his way over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know about that prat over there, but I am sorry for how I treated you. I would make some excuse, except I know that there isn't one that would do you justice. I would like to say that I don't take you for granted. I value your help...I mean, think back to First Year! I'd still be trying to figure out Snape's logic question-thing..."  
  
Seeing Hermione grin at Harry's words, Ron edged his way over.  
  
"I realise it was me that did most of the yelling...and again, no excuse counts for it. But, for Merlin's sake Hermione, the Malfoys and the Weasleys have one of the oldest feuds in Wizarding History...I consider you to be family. So hopefully you'll understand why I was upset...I know, I deserve to be spitting slugs again, but I never meant those words."  
  
Together, the boys asked, "Friends?"  
  
*~ Can I really forgive them? This isn't the first time that they've deserted me. And I can still remember how they acted at the meeting the other day...~*  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
As Hermione entered the room, she had noticed several things. First, there were eight chairs arranged in a circle. All but two were occupied. Draco and Hermione took the remaining pair, Hermione next to Hannah Abbott and Draco next to Blaise Zabini. They were discussing ideas for why the meeting had been called when Ron had started insulting them. 'Slytherin Strumpet' was one of the phrases she could remember Ron clearly saying.  
  
Once McGonagall had arrived, and began the meeting, these comments slowly died away. Instead, they found themselves staring at the small images of animals transposed over each other's faces, and accepting the challenge of becoming Animagi. It was what Ron had whispered to her as she walked down the corridor after the meeting that had really hurt.  
  
"I guess Second Year was foreshadowing...once easy pussy, always easy pussy..."  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Hermione pulled herself from the painful memories as she cautiously extended a hand first to Harry, then to Ron.  
  
"Friends. Until you two fuck up again, and I leave you once your own to suffer the consequences."  
  
*~ I've never sworn infront of them before...~*  
  
As Hermione exited the Common Room, she heard Ron whisper to Harry urgently.  
  
"Malfoys has to be doing something nasty to her! That's the first time she's sworn!"  
  
Unbidden, her dream from that night came back to her. The silver dragon dreams had once more been wrapped around her; this time snorting balls of fire each time Ron or Harry tried to get close.  
  
*~ Now, if only I can get through these next few days in peace...no, dammit, I have Potions. Life has just become hell. ~*  
  
**********  
  
Professor Snape was posed with an impossible task. How could he keep his Fifth Year Potions class quiet on the last class of a half-day? Especially since said half-day was the final day of term and the day of the Yule Ball...suddenly his eyes lit upon a Muggle Book he had picked up in a bookshop while getting 'The Lord of the Rings' for Draco. Cyclopedia of Valuable Receipts: A Treasure-House of Useful Knowledge for the Every-day Wants of Life read the title. It was very old, and close to falling apart. While the class checked their Polyjuice Potions, Snape prepared to let them do something that Draco had been begging him to be able to try.  
  
Quietly, he wrote the instructions for the different combinations on the board. Once the class had put their cauldrons back in their keeping places, they returned to their seats.  
  
"I know that I have vowed to never let you have the slightest amount of fun in this class, unless it is through the mis-fortune of another. However, I have received a request for a somewhat lighter workload today. And, since your Polyjuices are actually progressing properly, a 'fun' period has been arranged. On the board are written several different combinations of minerals and other materials commonly used by Muggles. You are able to make several different types of "Colored Fire". Please do not mix the recipes, the results could be disastrous. Also, no fires are to be created outside of your cauldrons."  
  
The class eagerly got to work. Draco and Hermione shared a grin. During one of their talks, they had discovered that although neither of them was fond of fire, they did like looking at the flames in controlled condition (Draco was personally worried that he might burn buildings down while in Animagus form).  
  
"What color should we do first?"  
  
"Green," came Draco's instant reply.  
  
"How terribly Slytherin of you. How about red?"  
  
"How Gryffindor. Hmm, a cross between green and red..."  
  
"How about purple? It's one of the simpler ones, and doesn't look too hard."  
  
Once they had collected and mixed the ingredients, they watched in awe as their cauldron was lit from the inside by a brilliant purple fire.  
  
"Cool..."  
  
**********  
  
"Oh, woe is me..." muttered Seamus Finnegan. Although he was considerably improved from his exploding 'water-into-rum' trick from First Year, he still wasn't very good with explosions. And mixing such volatile goods had NOT been good for his eyebrows...or his hair. As he touched the charred remains, his fingers came away covered in lilac soot from damage the flames of the same color had done.  
  
The First Years girls sitting near him in the Common Room looked over with a false kind of sympathy. They were the only females down there already. The boys looked on, hiding their amusement behind their hands.  
  
"I don't feel so bad now," whispered Ron to Harry. Inspite of the fact that thanks to the twins, Ron owned a very nice set of dress-robes, he still loathed balls. Harry agreed, but had been dragged into it by Ginny. The two boys were waiting for Ginny and Hermione to appear before they went to collect Cho. Just then, Ginny came down the stairs. She looked stunning in an ice-green gown with matching dress robes. Her short red curls were scattered with twinkling diamantes, and there were two little buns on top of her head, like Princess Leia had missed (AN: or like Scary Spice used to wear them, right on top of her head. Very cute!). Her make-up was carefully done, and looked almost natural. She was grinning in a VERY pleased way as she made her way over to the others.  
  
"You look stunning..." murmured Harry, almost in shock.  
  
"Dammit, you stole my line...nice look, little sis," added Ron.  
  
Ginny just grinned. "Wait until you see HERMIONE!"  
  
With that yelled last word, Ginny turned and faced the stairs. Shortly after, Hermione descended the stairs. And every male (and some female) in the Common Room dropped their jaws as their eyes bugged out. Hermione was stunning. Her robes were a dark red over a simple dress (which was cream with gold highlights), while her hair was piled on top of her head, held in place with ruby and pearl clips. Some single strands framed her face, which was done up to perfection. Her soft golden eye shadow contrasted with the dark red lipstick that emphasized her full lips. Her jewelry was simple, a choker of three strands of small pearls that had a single ruby hanging from the middle. Her only other adornment was the five bracelets she had received at the start of the week. "Didn't my secret admirer do well this time?" she asked as she led the group out into the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione was having fun. She had been dancing non-stop ever since she'd arrived, her outfit singling her out from the other witches, who were dressed all in one color. As her thoughts drifted to the parcel that had been waiting on her bed after lunch, Hermione smiled slightly at her current dance partner, Professor Dumbledore (he had been dancing with all of the Prefects...not that they had had many prefect meetings this year, for some reason).  
  
*~ It was such a cool gift...a Mood robe...~* It was this article of clothing that looked suspiciously like a garbage bag when she first unwrapped it. However, once it was on...  
  
*~ And it did all my makeup and everything...the person must know how much I loath and detest getting ready for formal events. ~* Hermione was very much a 'get up five minutes before I need to and put my hair in a messy pony tail' person in the morning. However, by the time she had walked from the Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall, she had woken up completely. It was one of her better-kept secrets. She was shocked from her thoughts as she felt Dumbledore waltz to a stop.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Turpin. How pleasant to see you. May I cut in, Mr. Malfoy? I can assure you that she is a delightful partner..."  
  
With that, Dumbledore spun Lisa Turpin off, and Draco and Hermione were left standing beside each other. Finally, it was Hermione that made the first move.  
  
*~ If looking this good gives me confidence, there go that extra five minutes sleep...~*  
  
With a deep curtsey, Hermione politely asked, "May I have this dance?" spoiling the effect by the playfulness shining from her eyes. He answered with an equally deep bow, "But of course, madam."  
  
As they began to dance, the song ended and another one started.  
  
Take your head around the world See what you get From your mind Write your soul down word for word See who's your friend who is kind Its almost like a disease I know soon you will be Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no - Oh no No you won't be mine  
  
** Oh lord...it's my thoughts. My thoughts being sung to everyone here...**  
  
Take your straight line for a curve Make it stretch, the same old line Then try to find if it was worth what you spent Why you're guilty for the way You're feeling now It's almost like being free And I know soon you will be Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no - Oh no No you won't be mine  
  
**No matter what I do, you won't ever love me...** Seeing Hermione laughing, smiling and dancing with almost every other senior boy there tonight had just reinforced Draco's fears of rejection.  
  
** How could she love me...when she finds out what my father did...** Trying to turn his mind from his dark thoughts, he smiled softly.  
  
Take yourself out to the curb Sit and wait A fool for life It's almost like a disease I know soon you will be Over the lies, you'll be strong You'll be rich in love and you will carry on But no - Oh no No you won't be mine  
  
*~ What was he thinking of...he looked so sad, so desperate...I wonder if he would ever let me in? ~*  
  
As the swirling strings faded out, and the piano melody dominated the end of the song, Draco and Hermione continued to dance, each hoping for what they thought was impossible. Soon after, the clock struck midnight and they were still in each other's arms.  
  
~ Fin. 


	11. A Useful Gift

Summary: The day after the ball...where is Draco going? In this chapter we have a flashback, and Metallica, and the weather is still horrid.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Hero of the Day is by Metallica, and can be found on their 1996 (Vertigo) album Load. Other than an entire set of Metallica albums (and some videos and posters), I have nothing to do with Metallica (unfortunately).  
  
Author notes: Not much this time – if you want updates leave your email here: Spot the Moulin Rouge reference! Damn English film study...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smiling softly, Draco woke from one of the pleasant dreams he had been having lately.  
  
**That cat was so cute...**  
  
For the past few nights, all of his dreams that weren't erotic had featured a small chocolate cat in them. Before he had awoken, the cat was purring contentedly on his chest as he lay in front of the fire. Shaking his dream from his thoughts, he managed to stagger his way into the showers. As the first senior Slytherin awake this morning, the water was warm for once.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
As the clock struck midnight, Draco and Hermione stopped dancing. She gave him a soft smile, and gently tugged him over to the refreshment table.  
  
"I want a drink..." Still moved by the song that they had been dancing to, he followed her wordlessly. Once they both had spice pumpkin jiuce, and seeing how their friends were all dancing, they exited the Great Hall. As the weather was still horrible, they like many other students who wanted to escape the crowded Hall were scattered around the many benches in the hallway. Seating themselves on a staircase, Draco tilted his head back to watch the staircases move.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if there is a point to life?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at where his eyes seemed to be focused, and thought hard before replying, "I used to. But then I learnt to just get on with life. Carpe Noctum, and all that."  
  
With a quirky smile at Hermione's bastardisation of the quote, the unlikely friends lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
  
However after about 10 minutes, Draco broke the quiet.  
  
"We'd better go...I don't want to be held hostage by some over-protective Gryffindors for corrupting you." He stood, and offered her his hand. Just as they were about to join the group of Gryffindors collected in the Entrance Hall, he slowly raised her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.  
  
"Bumblebee was right, you were a delightful partner. Sleep well, Miss Hermione."  
  
***** End Flashback *****  
  
Draco sat right at the end of the Slytherin table. He had just assisted Professor Snape with getting all of the younger Slytherins on the train home for the holidays. He sighed, and poked his eggs mindlessly with his fork. Snape came over and sat down next to him, pouring a cup of coffee as he did so.  
  
"I know we aren't expected until tonight, however I have some messages that need to be done in that area. I was hoping that we could leave as soon as you have finished breakfast. We'll be back tomorrow lunchtime."  
  
Pushing his plate away, Draco replied, "I'm not hungry."  
  
They stood, and made their way out of the hall. As they left, Draco's eyes met Hermione's, and she gave him a small smile.  
  
**********  
  
*~ I wonder where Draco could be...I haven't seen him since breakfast. I thought he said he wanted to do some studying together...~*  
  
Hermione was stretched out on the couch in front of the fire in one of the study rooms in the library. As she played with the delicate silver necklace she was wearing, she thought back to the note she had received earlier.  
  
*~ It was more of a letter this time. ~*  
  
Ten Lords a-leaping... I worry about you, you know...when you are in the Muggle world, unable to use your wand. So this works as a Portkey if you say the magic word..."Amore". It will bring you to the Entrance Hall here at Hogwarts, no matter where you are. I've cleared it with Dumbledore. You were so beautiful last night, did you know that? I could barely keep my eyes off you...I hope that next time I am able to see you, you will be wearing this. From, Your true love.  
  
*~ A necklace from Lords, a cloak from Perfection, a crystal swan, a Mood- ...who on Earth would want to spend so much money on me? ~*  
  
Lords was one of the Wizarding world's most exclusive (and therefore expensive) jewellery stores. All purchases from there were handmade, and it showed. The little silver cat suspended on a delicate chain around her neck was perfect, in every minute detail. It bespoke hours of work, as did the protective charms she could feel surrounding it. *~ I feel so guilty...this person is spending so much money on me, and I'm falling in love with another guy. Who doesn't even like me...me, a Mudblood. ~* Hermione supposed that she didn't have to marry for love, not in this day and age, but her grandmother's words as she lay on her deathbed came floating back to her.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever know is just to love, and be loved in return."  
  
She knew that she could never seriously be with someone unless she was truly in love with them. That was one of the reasons she had pulled back from Ron when he started to ask her out; he was a brother to her, nothing more. Her thoughts instead focused on the guy who she did love.  
  
*~ I wonder where he has gone...great, I'm repeating myself. And talking to myself. Aargh! ~*  
  
Shaking her head to clear it of confusing thoughts of blonde sex gods and silver dragons, Hermione reached for her Concentus.  
  
**********  
  
The window burns to light the way back home A light that warms no matter where they go They're off the find the hero of the day But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?  
  
By now, Draco was used to random songs floating through his head. Looking over the grey sea towards the island rising threateningly out of it, he closed his eyes and focused on the song.  
  
Still the window burns Time so slowly turns Someone there is sighing Keepers of the flames Do you feel your name? Can't you hear your babies crying? Mama they try and break me Still they try and break me  
  
As the boat pulled up on the landing, he followed Professor Snape onto the frozen ground.  
  
"Misters Snape and Malfoy, to see Prisoner 277, Section F," said Snape to the Dementor that came to see them. He beckoned, and drawing their Patronus cloaks tighter around them, they were led to the minimum-security part of the prison. Here, there were human guards, and not as many screams. Also, lying in one of the cells, was -  
  
"Father."  
  
Excuse me while I tend to how I feel These things return to me that still seem real Now deservingly this easy chair But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair Don't want your aid But the fist I've made For years can't hold off fear. No, I'm not all me So please excuse me While I tend to how I feel  
  
Lucius raised his head and sneered in Draco's direction.  
  
"Ah, my loving son. Come to condemn me some more? Or have you come to brag about your conquests...knew you'd follow in my footsteps soon enough."  
  
Draco could feel bile rising in his throat. He leaned in as Snape held his shoulder, keeping him from collapsing to the floor.  
  
But now the dreams and waking screams That ever last the night So the build the wall, behind it crawl And hide until it's light. So can you hear your babies' crying now?  
  
**********  
  
On her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione stopped and looked at the ceiling in the Great Hall. It was ominously black, snow falling thick and fast.  
  
*~ I haven't seen him or Snape since breakfast. I hope he's all right...~*  
  
"Ms. Granger, how nice to see you." She quickly lowered her head to see Professor Dumbledore sitting underneath the biggest tree in the Hall. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"  
  
Hermione walked over, wondering if she was to be reprimanded for being out so late. "I'm sorry sir, I was in the Library and I didn't notice the time..."  
  
"Nonsense Ms. Granger, it's the holidays. I think it is perfectly natural for students to stay up as late as they want during the holidays...and sleep in as much as you want. Not all of the staff shares my views, but, as I have said before: If you are holding out for universal popularity-"  
  
"-You'll be in this cabin for a very long time. I was there, Professor."  
  
"Ah, so you were. My age seems to be catching up with me." Smiling slightly to let Hermione know that he wasn't being serious, the two silently drank their chocolate.  
  
"Professor, I think I should go...as much as I like being awake at night, there are plans for a snowball fight tomorrow...I should probably get some sleep before us girls flatten the boys."  
  
An understanding twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes; "Girls vs. Boys, is it Ms. Granger? Good luck."  
  
Hermione said goodbye and moved towards the door of the Great Hall, before stopping.  
  
"Professor...where are Professor Snape and Dr-Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"I hadn't realised you were going to be concerned," he grinned as she averted her eyes, "but they are taking care of some...personal matters. They should be back tomorrow."  
  
Still the window burns Time so slowly turns And someone there is sighing Keepers of the flames Do you hear your names? Can't you hear you babies crying?  
  
**********  
  
Draco tossed and turned in his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. He was still chilled to the bone after his visit with Lucius this afternoon.  
  
** Not father, not any more; I'm nothing like that sick fuck...**  
  
The words from the only song that Hermione had played on the Concentus came running through his brain, he tried to focus on the sounds of Professor Snape's snores coming through the walls.  
  
But now the dreams and waking screams That ever lasts the night So the build the wall, behind it crawl And hide until it's light. So can you hear your babies' crying now? Mama they try and break me. Mama they try and break me. Mama they try and break me. Mama they try, Mama they try, Mama they try and break me. Mama they try and break me. Mama they try and break me. Mama they try, Mama they try.  
  
** So how do I convince her that I love her for her, and that I'm not my father...** Images from that fateful day last summer crowded into his head.  
  
** I will never be like him...**  
  
~ fin. 


	12. Eleven Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Summary: The plot thickens: Draco reveals a secret or two, Harry is rather unco-ordinated, silly songs get a mention, and Ginny gets stuck inside a giant bubble! Hey, it's the Eleventh Day of Christmas! Anything could happen! Oh, and, as usual (yes, there is a point to this): The sea was quite lumpy and the weather was foul...  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own neither Seaseme Street (Seaseme Street 12 Days of Christmas) or the Spice Girls (Stop). The songs used here are from those two...outfits, and I make no money from the usage of the lyrics. I would appreciate it if the corperations that do own these things stayed far away from me, and didn't sue.  
  
The "Alice in Wonderland" references are also not owned by me, but rather to whoever actually owns them. They just popped in my head (I think I was ranting about plot bunnies at the time, so that may have had something to do with it!)  
  
The sea was quite lumpy and the weather was foul... is an extract from Fred Dagg's song We Don't Know How Lucky We Are, and I have nothing to do with it, apart from finding it hilarious (along with the "Phone Call" skit...'Yeah,you know that corner on the way back from Wainui mate? Yeah, the one with a cliff...yep, straight over the edge. Blood everywhere. Buggered if I know how we got home...Look, the reason I'm ringing you Trev is...can I borrow your car tonight?"). It continues with the immortal "And the bloke with the map was as pissed as an owl..."  
  
Author notes: Endless thanks to my Beta, Robyn*, for agreeing to upload these...you're a legend. Also, thanks to my host family, for letting me use their internet. This chapter is dedicated to Mel, my partner in crime today at Kareoke...our host students dragged us along, we sung 'Stop' as a duet, it was so funny!  
  
Does this answer everyone's questions as to 'why is Draco suddenly doing this'? The "sex scene" was once again stolen from Saber Shadowkitten...what, she's a goddess! It was taken from a Buffy/Spike story called "Humanitis", and if you follow the Buffy/Spike link it can be found here: Catulus Felinus is Latin for 'kitten' Methinks that is all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eleven pipers piping...  
  
How about 1 pipe,  
  
And ten other  
  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?  
  
The eleventh day of Christmas was bleak and miserable, with it deemed too cold for the snowball fight. So Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho sat up in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying out Hermione's gifts for the day.  
  
"I can't believe it...some of this stuff is so new that it shouldn't be on the market yet!" exclaimed Ron, who was one of the testers for his brothers. "You can take the Twins out of Hogwarts but you never get rid of their pranks" was a comment often made by teachers.  
  
Hermione cracked up laughing as the chocolate frog Ginny was trying to eat suddenly regenerated and started bouncing erratically around the room, not stopping after the first bounce as they normally do.  
  
"Stupefy!" cried Cho, to no avail. Harry tried to leap on it, but his Seeker skills obviously weren't up to scratch when it came to catching runaway sweets.  
  
"Impedimenta!" was Ron's contribution. The frog kept bouncing, stopping only when Ginny yelled:  
  
"Stop, right now!"  
  
Thank you very much  
  
I need somebody with a human touch  
  
Hey you, always on the run  
  
Gotta slow it down baby  
  
Gotta have some fun!  
  
After the short song was over, the frog remained still. And Harry and Hermione cracked up laughing.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I should never have played them those Spice Girls' songs..."  
  
"You played Spice Girls' songs for Fred and George Weasley, two of the Wizarding World's most notorious pranksters? Hermione, do you want the whole world to suffer?"  
  
Seeing the Pureblood wizards look a little confused, Hermione hastened to explain: "The Spice Girls are a five girl singing group, each with a nickname-"  
  
"Ginger Spice, Scary Spice, Baby Spice, Sporty Spice, and Posh Spice," interrupted Harry.  
  
*~ How does he know that? ~*  
  
"But their real names are Geri, Mel B, Emma, Mel C and Victoria. They have had two CDs, and are absolutely huge with the pre-teens."  
  
"They've had a movie and everything."  
  
"The movie was actually pretty funny. I took my younger cousin, Cathy, to go and see it. Anyway, Fred and George asked for some upbeat Muggle music, and I'd just gotten a letter from Cathy and well..." she trailed off and shrugged  
  
slightly.  
  
Ginny just shook her head and picked up her frog, "Well, they are more interesting than the usual chocolate frogs at any rate."  
  
Hermione kept looking through the gifts that she'd gotten.  
  
*~ Not as expensive as the other gifts, but they are rather cute, shows that the person has a brain, not just a wallet. Who could it be? ~*  
  
Without thinking, Hermione blew a bubble from the pipe she had received as one of the gifts for the day. The brightly coloured bubble floated over to Ginny, where it enlarged itself so that Ginny was trapped inside it.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"Ginny!" Harry ran and tried to pull her out of the bubble, but his hands couldn't penetrate it.  
  
"It's okay, I can breathe. I was just surprised." She tried to move, and ended up bouncing the bubble over to the window. "Hey! It's clearing! We can have that snowball fight after all!"  
  
**********  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
  
My true love gave to me  
  
Twelve uh... twelve... oh dear, I can't remember  
  
Eleven broken buildings  
  
Ten wind-up rabbits  
  
Nine sacks of bird seed  
  
Eight counts a-counting  
  
Seven rusty trash cans  
  
Six rubber duckies  
  
Five argyle socks  
  
Four woolly bears  
  
Three footballs  
  
Two baby frogs  
  
And one delicious cookie!  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall to see the Gryffindors (plus Chang) sitting around the only table there, laughing as Hermione's Concentus played a rather silly song. He walked slowly over to them, and took an empty seat two  
  
spaces away from Hermione. He thumped his head on the table in exhaustion, and only moved when Professor Snape walked over.  
  
"Some chocolate, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Thanking Snape, who was already halfway to the door, Malfoy broke and slowly ate it as he reached for the jug of hot chocolate.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up. "I'm having a hot drink. Is that all right with you, Weasel? I'm cold, tired, and fucking fed up. So don't mess with me." His tone brooked no argument, and when Ron opened his mouth, Hermione kicked him.  
  
Hard. He got the hint, and re-asked his question.  
  
"So what was your favourite Christmas, Hermione?"  
  
"It would have to be the one that I spent in New Zealand, during first year. It was wonderful to be able to walk around in shorts and a T-shirt on Christmas day. The hotel we stayed at was right on the beach, and lunch was a  
  
Barbecue while people went swimming or sunbathed. The hotel gave everyone a bouquet of flowers too, as a Christmas gift."  
  
"What kind of flowers?"  
  
"Well, there was some of the native Pohutakawa Tree flowers, some Kowhai...But my favourites were the Christmas Lilies. I don't think they're indigenous, but they smelt so good...Really beautiful too."  
  
As the conversation turned to Cho's Christmas that she had spent in China, Draco stood up, rather unsteadily. He walked slowly to the door, as Hermione watched him go.  
  
*~ I wonder what's wrong...His robes were dishevelled, his hair was dirty, his eyes were bloodshot and he had huge bags under his eyes. Hmm.. I think I'll find him later*  
  
**********  
  
Draco was wandering through the stacks in the Library after dinner, looking for something to take his mind off yesterday.  
  
** 10 Easy Steps to Becoming an Animagus, Men Who Love Dragons Too Much, 500 Muggle Plants for Use in Everyday Potions...where is 'How to Deal with Your Bastard Father'? ** He heard a noise behind him, and spun quickly.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Draco...could we talk?" Seeing that he was about to refuse **She is going to tell me how much she hates me, I know it. I could never be with her...*,  
  
Hermione asked: "Please?"  
  
Acquiescing reluctantly, he let her lead him to a couch.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Bullshit." He had never heard her swear so vehemently before. "There IS something wrong, I can tell. You look a mess, your eyes are bloodshot, and you disappeared for over a day! I...I care about you Draco, I consider you one of my friends, and when something is bothering my friends I like to know what it is!"  
  
**She considers me a friend? ** Seeing the truth in her face, Draco decided to respond. Sighing, he said softly: "I went to see my father yesterday. He's in Azkaban."  
  
"Azkaban? Why? I never heard anything."  
  
"Mother asked them to keep it secret. He's not in the main part, with the Dementors as guards, just in one of the side wings. Where they keep all the other... " He stopped, his throat closing painfully. For a few seconds, the only movement he made was a sort of gaping, like he was going to be sick.  
  
Hermione shifted so that she was sitting right next to him, and gently put her arms around him. "It's all right, you can tell me. I won't judge. Your father is your father, he's not you."  
  
"Rapists." The word was so quiet that Hermione nearly didn't catch it. She held him tighter, silently urging him to speak. Suddenly, the words flowed out thick and fast. "It was over the summer, all these girls went missing  
  
from the village near where we were staying. We were out walking in the park one day, and this girl suddenly started screaming and pointing at Lucius, saying 'That's him! That's him!' and within seconds this Muggle policeman  
  
was restraining him. He didn't have his wand, and they hauled him off...My mother contacted the Ministry, she was so sure that there had been a mistake. Aurors and Muggle Policemen searched the house...there were five girls tied up in the basement, and they had deep cuts all over them...they were covered in blood, dirt and dried cum...his cum, they tested it. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, no parole, no kiss. Rapists don't get the Dementor's Kiss...but he should. As soon as my Mother is no longer alive, I'm going to make sure he gets it...she doesn't want the media circus that would be sparked by a Malfoy getting the Kiss. But the bastard deserves it, he deserves to rot in hell."  
  
That wasn't all though. Draco had left out the most important part, the part he had vowed to never tell Hermione, or another living soul.  
  
**I saw him one night...the night before his arrest. I woke up and heard screams, so I followed them, and saw him with a girl. A girl around your age, with wavy brown hair and cinnamon eyes. **  
  
A feeling of overwhelming sorrow filling him, Draco's rage abated and he started to sob in earnest. Hermione hugged him tighter, placing a soft kiss on his head as she moved him so that he was lying on her as he cried.  
  
*~ Oh my lord...* circled around her thoughts as she watched the proud young man cry himself to sleep. She dozed off; her dream filled with a smiling silver dragon telling her that everything would be O.K.  
  
**********  
  
At midnight, Hermione awoke to find Draco fast asleep, his arms and legs wrapped firmly around her, and his breath coming in small puffs against her neck.  
  
*~ He looks so peaceful...* Hating to break his sleep, but knowing that if neither of them was in their beds in the morning, the results could be disastrous.  
  
"Draco...Draco wake up." she said as she gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Back already, kitten," he mumbled sleepily, his dream world running over to the real world. He reached out his own hand instinctively and slid it under her shirt, then began to lightly rub her abdomen. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
*~ Mmm, that feels good, ~* she thought as his cool fingers brushed over her skin. "About what?" she asked, debating on whether to stop him or not.  
  
"What do you think, luv?" he said. His hands got more adventurous. "It's not going to hurt the baby, is it?"  
  
"Baby?" His hands were definitely wandering now. Not that she didn't mind, but she wanted him to be awake when they did stuff.  
  
*~ So now I want him awake to do stuff to me...I'm going insane. He doesn't even like me! ~* Annoyed by the thoughts running through her head, she shook him harder this time.'  
  
"Draco, wake up. We need to get to be- OUR beds before someone finds us gone."  
  
"Stop your bloody shaking," Draco responding, coming awake. "I'm up." He had been having one of his favourite dreams, where Hermione was pregnant with his child, even though that was impossibility- **I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with her.** -and as usual, it had started to become erotic.  
  
She managed to slide out from underneath and gave him a hand up. "Let's go, sleepy head."  
  
She walked him down to the dungeons, as he still looked unsteady on his feet. They stopped in front of a portrait of a young Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Catulus Felinus," said Draco. The picture swung open. "I'm fine from here, it's my room."  
  
"So this is where the Prince of Slytherin sleeps," Hermione commented as she stretched to see inside.  
  
"Yes, and I'd invite you in if I wasn't so bloody tired. Goodnight, Miss Hermione." Blushing slightly, he moved forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek before turning and going inside.  
  
Once the portrait had closed, Hermione's hand instinctively moved to her cheek where he had kissed her.  
  
*~ He kissed me, he kissed me! Maybe he likes me after all! Ooh boy, add that to those hands and I know I'm going to have a restless night. ~* So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't even hear the door opening behind her.  
  
"Ms. Granger." She stopped and spun around quickly, nearly losing her balance.  
  
"Professor Snape! Sir! I'm sorry, I know it's late, I was just walking Draco back as we fell asleep studying and he's still kinda shaky."  
  
"Relax Ms. Granger, I'm not going to yell at you. You and your friends have proved that you are somewhat capable of taking care of yourselves, as much as I am loath to admit it. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
*~ Okay, where's the white rabbit? I think I've fallen down the damn hole. ~*  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He sighed. "Please be careful with Mr. Malfoy. He's a wonderful person, very kind. I don't want to see him get hurt; he's like a son to me. I know that he holds you in high regard...just be careful around him. You may go."  
  
As Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, she pondered over Snape's words.  
  
*~ Be careful with Draco...what does that mean? ~*  
  
Once she was in bed, another thought came to her.  
  
*~ It's Christmas tomorrow...Merlin, what about my true love? ~*  
  
~ Fin. 


	13. Twelve Tiny Drums

Summary: It's Christmas Day...the 12th day of Christmas...does Hermione figure it out? What is today's gift? And what do you think the weather is doing? Final chapter, people...  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. And Metallica rear their (wonderful, amazing,god-like, and most definately not ugly...well, not terribly!!) heads...The song Nothing Else Matters is theirs, and is off their 1991 "Black" album, which I think is owned by the boys and Vertigo records.  
  
Author notes: Dedicated to anyone who is still reading this!! Give yourself a pat on the back, you deserve it. Actually, in all fairness, this should be dedicated to Valentine, who wrote the original "12 Days of Christmas". Even though it is a Xander/Spike (BTVS) fic, it is wonderful and can be found by following the link here: So, did this make you happy? Review and tell me! If you want an epilogue, tell me in your review (because you ARE going to do one!). 3 cheers to Robyn* the Beta, you are wonderful! Yes, I know the 12 Days of Christmas are supposed to be after Christmas, but what can I say? It made more sense to do it this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in all her years at Hogwarts, Hermione wasn't awake overly early (not that it made much difference, as there was no one in her room anyway). Nor did the other Gryffindors, encouraging her to open her gifts with them, awake her. Instead, she awoke slowly, stretching in the delicious warmth of her bed. Suddenly, she became aware of a wonderful scent, much stronger than either the roses or the bouquet of Herbology flowers.  
  
*~ Christmas Lilies! ~*  
  
Sure enough, when she opened her eyes she saw a huge bunch of pure white Lilies by the fire, as firelight glittered off the envelope beside them. She quickly moved over to it, and opened the envelope with trembling hands.  
  
For the Twelfth Day of Christmas  
  
You are supposed to receive 12 Drummers drumming.  
  
But I don't believe in the giving of people.  
  
Except for myself.  
  
So, follow the drums, and enjoy!  
  
As she picked up the first little drum (they were Christmas tree decorations), she could feel a feeling drawing her down into the Common Room (empty, as the others were still asleep), and out into the Halls. She walked quickly, following the tugging of the decoration in her hand. It led her to a second, drum, which led her to the third, and so on. As she was led by the drums in the direction of the Arithmancy classroom, she was grateful for the fact that she had pulled on her new cloak, brushed her teeth and hair, and put some shoes on (it was rather cold, as outside it was snowing furiously).  
  
*~ I'm going to meet my admirer, I'm going to meet my admirer.~*  
  
She turned a corner, following the tugging of the eleventh drum, and saw -  
  
"Draco!" He was standing by the window, fingering a pocket of his robes while the twelfth drum sat beside him on the windowsill. He turned slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco said quietly as he extended his hand towards her, a small, rectangular wrapped gift in his palm. She recognised the paper.  
  
"YOU?"  
  
"Me," he nodded.  
  
She sat down on one of the benches around the walls. "Why?"  
  
"Because you are beautiful, intelligent, charming, caring...must I go on?"  
  
He walked towards her, still holding out the gift. "Please, just open it."  
  
Hands shaking slightly, Hermione reached out and took the gift.  
  
*~ It was him. It all makes sense.~*  
  
She opened it, and was greeted by the sight of a black leather journal. She looked quizzically at him. "Open it. It's not Voldemort's, that was Lucius' game, not mine. And as you said, I'm not him."  
  
Upon opening it, Hermione saw a very nicely done watercolour of herself and Draco. They were standing outside of Hogwarts, holding each other with smiles on their faces. As it was a Wizarding picture, they moved slightly to reveal their shadows: A lion, entwined with a snake. Looking up at Draco's anxious face, Hermione smiled and reached up for him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my love," she said quietly as their lips touched in their first kiss.  
  
**********  
  
Later that day, Draco and Hermione could be found snuggled in front of the fire in Draco's chambers.  
  
"The gifts were perfect. I couldn't figure out who it was."  
  
Stealing a quick kiss, Draco grinned. "I thought it was painfully obvious."  
  
A small pop interrupted them, and Hermione's unopened Christmas gifts came tumbling out of the fire.  
  
"Guess Bumblebee knows I'm here," murmured Hermione.  
  
"Won't the others get suspicious?"  
  
"Why? It's the first Christmas after Voldemort's defeat. Everyone's spending it at home. I know all of Cho's dorm-mates are gone, so Ron will be with her. Ginny wasn't in our room when I woke up this morning, so I'm guessing that she's with Harry. We won't see any of them today. Possibly not until school starts back again."  
  
"So no one will notice that you're spending all your time down here?"  
  
"Nope," Hermione replied with a wicked little grin.  
  
"Excellent," purred Draco.  
  
**********  
  
After a nice, long snogging session, Draco broke away. "We should open our presents," he panted, trying to get himself under control.  
  
**Don't rush it, she only just knows that you love her. You have plenty of time. **  
  
Having an inkling as to what Draco was thinking, Hermione moved over to where her presents were and pulled them closer. Once both her and Draco's presents were beside them, they turned their attention to opening them. Draco received two books (one on Quidditch and one on Potions) from Professor Snape, while his mother had sent him a new racing broom. Hermione received a sweater and some sweets from Mrs. Weasley, some more parchment and quills from Ron, a book on becoming an Animagus from Harry and Sirius, some hair-clips from Cho and three kinds of flavoured lip balm from Ginny. However, it was Draco's last present that really made the two laugh: a bumper box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and a note.  
  
To Mr. Malfoy We would like to thank you for purchasing so many of our fine items, for a certain you-know-who, and for your offer of financial backing.  
  
"Financial backing?" queried Hermione.  
  
"Well, they were funny. And some of their stuff is genius."  
  
Here is a complementary box of some more of our latest inventions. Feel free to test them on our little brother. We hope your plan worked (if so you probably don't want to waste valuable snogging time by reading a letter, so we will end this here). Yours sincerely, Gred and Forge Weasley.  
  
"They knew that you were my 'True Love'?"  
  
"Yes, I had to tell them. They wouldn't trust me otherwise."  
  
Still smiling, Hermione reached out and took Draco's hand. Pulling him to his feet, she grabbed her Concentus from the pocket of her robe, and activated it. A slow, romantic song started to play as they started to dance.  
  
So close no matter how far,  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
  
Forever trusting who we are  
  
And nothing else matters. Never opened myself this way,  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way.  
  
All these words I don't just say,  
  
And nothing else matters. Trust I seek and I find in you,  
  
Every day for us something new.  
  
Open mind for a different view,  
  
And nothing else matters. Never cared for what they do,  
  
Never cared for what they know,  
  
But I know...  
  
So close no matter how far,  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
  
Forever trusting who we are,  
  
And nothing else matters. Never cared for what they do,  
  
Never cared for what they know,  
  
But I know... Never opened myself this way,  
  
Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say... Trust I seek and I find in you,  
  
Every day for us something new.  
  
Open mind for a different view,  
  
And nothing else matters.  
  
Never cared for what they say,  
  
Never cared for games they play.  
  
Never cared for what they do,  
  
Never cared for what they know,  
  
And I know...  
  
As they slowly stopped dancing after the solo, Hermione whispered right in Draco's ear.  
  
"So close no matter how far,  
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
  
Forever trusting in who we are,  
  
And NOTHING else matters."  
  
His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, and they were swept away in the moment.  
  
~ Fin. 


End file.
